Medjai
by Trunksonly
Summary: Trunks wakes up with no memory of his past and finds himself a slave. He is forced to become a Medjai and forced to kill for sport but deep inside he believes that his life was not always like this.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrificial K249

Medjai

Chapter 1

Goten awoke to the sounds of the forest. The cold snow had begun to burn his face. He felt weak and short of breath. He got up slowly; he was still a little dazed. Suddenly, images of last night rushed into his head. He scanned the ground frantically for Trunks. Nothing.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted. "Trunks!"

"Goten? Trunks?" Familiar voices called from the woods. Goten dropped to his knees. His body felt heavy and his lungs felt constricted, too small for everything he was feeling. His mother rushed quickly towards him and hugged him.

"Oh my baby. My baby...I was so worried, you were gone for an entire day...I didn't know..."

Goten paid no attention to his mother's frantic talk. He had a splitting headache and his mouth was completely dry. He looked at Bulma.

Maybe it was the headache that hadn't let him understand the situation, but as he looked into Bulma's eyes everything came rushing towards him in a hard wave of realization. He felt the same hot deep sensation in his lungs and tight knot in his throat. He stared at the red stain on the snow and finally understood the gravity of the situation.

"Goten. Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked.

Goten opened his mouth but nothing came out. He felt the world spinning around him.

"Goten?" Bulma asked again. Her voice was a bare whisper. She fell on her knees as a soul-shattering sob escaped her lungs.

Goku placed a reassuring hand on Goten's shoulder.

"We were all in CC and we felt Trunks and your energy levels banish. We looked for you everywhere. Only until a couple of minutes ago did we pick up your energy signal..." Goku stopped briefly and looked at Bulma. Chi Chi nodded slightly. She was doing her best to comfort Bulma.

Goten didn't' know what to say. He stared at the red stain. His eyes wide and wet. Goten felt weak again. He felt his knees give way but Goku held him. Bulma sobbed violently and Goten could only look at his best friend's mother's pain. He could no longer hold back the flow of tears.

One year later...

Two dark robed men carried an unconscious Trunks through a long corridor with prison cells on both sides. They reached a small cell at the end of the hall, opened it and tossed Trunks inside. He landed with a loud thud.

"You've got company." One of the men said before slamming the door shut. Two dark robed figures emerged from the corner of the cell. One was slightly taller than the other.

"He's sick." The shorter of the two boys said.

He had deep blue eyes and light brown hair that slightly covered his eyes. He looked about ten.

"I can see that. And you know what kind of illness that is Kalele?" The taller boy asked. He had short black hair and dark green eyes. "It's Krebbian fever. It's best if we don't touch him. That kind of fever is very contagious."

"He needs help." Kalele grabbed on of Trunks' wrists and looked at the small green numbers. "K-249. He's a sacrificial Medjai. He's the one Lady Kacil is going to sacrifice to one of Lord Kraden's Medjai."

"Well he's as good as dead." The other boy said. He kicked a small rock with the heel of his foot. "Don't touch him Kalele! If the fever doesn't kill him Lord Kraden's Medjai will."

"He deserves a chance to fight for his life Kray." Kalele said.

"Don't tell me you want to help him." Kray looked at Kalele in disbelief. "What are you insane? You'll be infected by the virus."

"Water helps kill the virus." Kalele said filling a small cup with water.

"You're going to exhaust our rations. And you have a battle tomorrow. If you catch the virus you'll be too weak to fight. Don't be foolish Kalele!"

"Can I have your rations of water?"

"You dig your own grave Kalele because I won't help a sacrificial." Kray said.

The sun peaked through a small opening in the dark cell. Kray woke up to find Trunks still unconscious on the ground. Kalele sat next to him trying to drain the last few drops in the bottle.

"We've run out of water." Kalele said.

"How long were you up?" Kray asked.

"The entire night." Kalele smiled weakly. "I think he'll be alright." He dropped the clay pitcher on the floor.

"You've caught the virus haven't you?" Kray asked angrily. "I told you..."

"Don't worry Kray." He tried to stand up but fell back down. Kray rushed over to him but Kalele pushed him back. "No. It's contagious and we don't have any water. I've already drunk your entire rations. That'll do the job, but you can't go on and catch the virus because we won't have water to cure you." Kalele said firmly.

"C-137 battle in an hour. C-124 you'll be accompanying." Someone outside shouted.

"That's us." Kalele said. He picked up his sword and walked outside.

Both Kray and Kalele were transported to a circular arena. The arena was large with two dark pointed spires at opposite ends. Kalele sat pale-faced on a stone bench as Kray readied his sword. A beautiful grown woman dressed in fine white robes entered the room where Kray and Kalele were. They both kneeled down. As Medjai they could not look into his eyes of their masters.

"I expect to be triumphant." The woman said haughtily.

"Yes my lady." Kalele added.

"As you were." The woman turned around and left.

"Someday we won't be slaves anymore. We'll be free." Kalele added as he wiped dirt from his face.

"You and your dreams of freedom Kalele. We are slaves we've been so since before we were born. That will never change."

A loud voice boomed through the shattered room where Kalele and Kray stood.

"C-134 FIGHTING UNDER LADY KACIL'S RULING WILL FACE A-39 FIGHTING UNDER LORD KAFLETORT'S RULING. FIGHTERS TAKE YOUR PLACES. BATTLE STARTS AT THE HALF HOUR GLASS..."

"That's me." Kalele said. He stood up slowly and shakily. His face was ghostly pale and his breathing had grown heavy. Kray watched his friend but said nothing.

The arena was a large circular type ring with rows upon rows of cheering spectators of all types. Demons, human, Monsters, Nameks, Cyborgs and many more were just some of the faces in the crowd. Lady Kacil sat in one of the lower rows next to a serious faced man with gray hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

Kray took a seat in the Ashes as Kalele entered the center of the ring to face a young boy about ten as well. The boy looked thin but every one of his features showed signs of great strength. His long crooked nose made him look like a warlock. A short plump man sat on top of a long tower, his booming voice echoed through the ring as he commentated the battle's happenings.

"And on one side C-134...We've known this boy for great things for his defeat of the once great Titanus and the great Prince Silus of the Krebb Empire. He is truly one of the best Medjai warriors of his time, and the cause for Lord Kraden's gray head..." The crowd broke out in laughter but the man next to Lady Kacil clenched his fists in anger as his neatly trimmed mustache twitched furiously. "And on the other side we have Lord Kafletort's best Medjai warrior C-275. Although he's new to these battles, we've come to expect great things from him as we do now. So let the battle begin and let the best triumph and the weak DIE and UNMERCIFUL DEATH!"

At these words both Kalele and the other boy unsheathed their swords and brought them in front of them. They looked at each other intently.

"And so the battle begins...no fighting yet, both Medjai highly trained, both are currently scanning each other's stance and trying to predict each other's movements so that- wait C-275 attacks first- a sateid movement-but-wow C-134 makes a stupendous block- that's a boy c-134...and so c-134 aims for c-275's sword but-wait- no C-275 does not strike. C-134 has stopped the other Medjai's sword. That's it and now...C-134 is on the offense. Liven up your defense C-275- WOW! WOW! Tremendous attack from C-134 a mitsai technique- a direct hit! A direct hit at C-275's lower leg. Beautiful! Beautiful! But wait C-275 stands up- barely- what wait wait! Was that a hit? Was C-134 hit?"

The crowd looked on in silence as Kalele fell on his knees. Kalele had made a direct hit, but now he was on his knees breathing heavily with thick drops of sweat running down his face.

"Looks like your top Medjai is under the weather Lady Kacil." Kraden smirked. "He seems ill. Have you been feeding the boy right?"

"I wouldn't laugh Kraden. Not after you paid me to have a sacrificial Medjai fight your best warrior just to make the cut. Imagine the great Lord Kraden paying his way into the quarterfinals. I may just change my mind tomorrow."

Kraden's laughter ceased immediately. He glared at Lady Kacil and resumed watching the match.

"Well folks. I'm as stumped as all of you. Did C-275 strike a direct hit that we all missed? Why is C-134 struggling on the ground- Wait! Wait! He's standing up. He's up. He's up. So is C-275. The battle is back on. Wow! C-134 you gave us quite a scare. Both Medjai are back on their feet. This could get ugly. Look C-275 has readied his stance for a final blow- a terminal one. This could be it folks. Tension is flying high. And with a sudden flash and a clink of swords, both C-134 and C-275 head straight for each other but...wait C-134 stops short. He's grabbing his side. C-275 is not wasting this opportunity. Wow! A Hiten Tai Tsu. What an escape by C-134. If not for C-134's quick reflexes that arm would have been long gone! Oh my- C-275 strikes. He's completely paralyzed C-134's sword arm. With no sword what can C-134 do? But wait C-275 is not done. That's right the final blow people. The final one. C-134 you've lived many battles it's time you finally die..."

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" The crowd roared as C-275 approached Kalele.

Kalele looked at his opponent, too weak to even move.

"Get up...get up..." Both Kacil and Kray were murmuring beneath their breaths. "Get up!"

"Well this is the end...KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

A flash of red blinding light sprang from the arena as C-275 swerved his sword down. Everyone was silent for the span of thirty seconds. The light finally cleared. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Oh my. C-134 strikes C-275, fatal blow, fatal blow, fatal blow. C-275 falls. C-275 falls...C-134 wins- but, but wait, C-134 is holding his side; C-275 has also delivered a fatal blow. C-134 falls on his knees. He falls. He falls. He's gone!"

The entire stadium was silent. A man in a white robe entered the arena. He walked over to C-275, kneeled down and checked his pulse. He lifted a red flat at the crowd.

"C-275 is gone..." The commentator roared.

The man in white walked towards Kalele. He checked his pulse and raised the red flag again. Once again silence spread over the stadium.

"Kalele..." Kray whispered.

"C-134 is gone! Battle over! Never in the history of Medjai battles have we had such a battle. Both warriors are dead. Both dead! Let me refer to some rules...yes...yes...it...it seems...It says here that the first Medjai to die loses. So since C-275 was the first...yes...yes...C-134 Wins. Lady Kacil is victorious! Victory for Lady Kacil...Wow folks more battles should be like this. Wasn't this exciting? Both Medjai dead what a treat...what a treat...and so ends this great battle. Lady Kacil earns a victory point!"

Kray watched in horror as two men in dark robes carried Kalele's limp body of the ring along with the other boy's body. They tossed the two bodies into a large truck. He had watched his friend die...'What a treat...' was what the commentator had said. Kalele the only friend he'd ever had was dead. His body was on its way to the inferno were it would be burned and the ashes would be tossed into the ASHES. That was the life and death of a Medjai. Serve a lifetime and at death tossed like a piece of trash. That was it. You lived, you fought, you served and you died. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2: The King's Scepter

Chapter 2

Kray walked back to his cell with a deep heavy feeling in his stomach and a tight knot in his throat. He opened the door and saw that the boy Kalele had cured the night before was sitting in the corner of the room. The boy's face was buried in his knees. Suddenly Kray felt furious. He grabbed the boy by the collar of his robes and slammed him against the wall.

"It was your fault!" Kray shouted. "Because of you he died!"

"Let me go." Trunks said, struggling to get free. He felt weak and dizzy. "I said let me go!" He said again. He landed on the ground with a thud and a burning numbing sensation in his jaw. He wiped a hot sticky liquid from the corner of his mouth. He knew it was blood, but he couldn't see it in the darkness of the room.

"I'd like to kill you right now!" Kray said. He had stopped shouting. For a second he had forgotten where he was. If one of the guards heard him, it would be to the pit with him. He didn't want to go to the pit. Never. Not again.

"Why don't you stop being a coward and stop hiding in the dark." Trunks said.

Kray looked at the boy in front of him puzzled. He just stood there on his knees wiping the few trickles of blood from his lip. He was holding his hands up to his eyes, trying to make out the blood, but the boy's eyes were blank; they didn't move, the didn't even waver.

"What are you talking about? It's not dark in here." Kray said.

"That's not true."

"Think whatever you want. But it seems to me that you're completely blind." Kray mocked. He was waiting for the boy to continue his yelling but the boy didn't. He only moved slightly back and clumsily sat back down where Kray had originally found him. He buried his head in his arms and rocked himself gently. For a brief moment Kray felt a twinge of pity for the boy but he said nothing.

"If you want to kill me. There must be a reason for it right. That means you must know me." Trunks said.

"Why would I know you?" Kray asked crudely.

"They why do you want to kill me?" Trunks asked.

"Because of you Kalele died today." Kray snapped. He pushed back all the anger he felt.

"Did I kill him?" Trunks asked.

"You...you..." Kray stopped. He didn't know what to say.

"What did I do?" Trunks asked loudly. "Tell me!"

"Shut up. The guards will hear you." Kray whispered angrily. "I don't know who you are. You should know. It's your life."

"I don't remember." Trunks said quietly.

"It doesn't matter." Kray said. He sat down in the corner of the room and closed his eyes briefly. Too many things, he thought, too many things have happened today. "It really doesn't matter. You might even be lucky."

-----

Trunks woke up to the same darkness and same blank feeling in his head. He couldn't remember anything. He just felt a deep rage inside of him. A type of rage that was too deep...too clouded. Laughter, he thought. He pushed the thought away.

He stood up carefully. His head was still throbbing and the darkness in his eyes made it even more difficult for him to think straight. He felt his way and took a few steps forward. He took another step forward but something in his way made him lose his balance. He fell forward. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his palm. He sat down and felt his left palm. He could feel a think, sharp object in his palm. He pulled it out, ignoring the sharp pain, and wiped his hand on his clothes.

"That was careless." Kray said behind him. "Don't worry you'll be put out of your misery today in about two hours."

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"You're a sacrificial."

"A what?"

"A sacrificial." Kray said. "A sacrificial is a Medjai sold to the opposing side. You're going to be killed by one of Lord Kraden's Medjai so the Lord can make the quarter-finals."

"Medjai. What? I don't understand."

"You really are clueless. You don't stand a chance." Kray said.

"Medjai are slaves. We're slaves. We fight for sport, kill for sport and die for sport. It's all very simple. When you're not fighting you're working."

Kray picked up the broken pieces of clay from the ground. He tossed a small rag to Trunks.

"Wrap your hand with that." He said. "You'll need that hand."

-----

They were silent for what seemed like hours until they're silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Kray turned as the door opened and a young girl with long black hair and gray eyes walked in. She was carrying her sword on her side and looked at both Kray and Trunks. She said nothing.

"You've got company." One of the guards said. He closed the door shut before leaving.

"Who are you?" Kray asked.

"C-136. I was sold to Lady Kacil this morning." She said dryly. She placed her sword on Kalele's empty cot. "What's wrong with you?" She asked Trunks, still in the same dry emotionless voice.

"Me?" Trunks answered puzzled.

"You look like your dazed." She said. "I've heard it's common especially with Lady Kacil. What did she give you?"

"He's not dazed." Kray said. "He's blind."

"Blind?" She said. "I've never met a blind Medjai before."

"He's a sacrificial." Kray said again.

"Oh."

"You act like you've never seen a sacrificial before." Kray said.

"I have." She said. "Never one with such a great disadvantage. I'm sure Lady Kacil did this purposely to make a fool of Lord Kraden."

"Possibly." Kray said.

"What's your name?" She asked Trunks.

"I don't remember." Trunks said.

"Well we should give you a name." She said.

"A name?" Kray spat. "What for?"

"Kalele." She said.

"What?" Kray almost shouted. "You can't name him Kalele."

"Why not?"

"Kalele died yesterday."

"Kalele is a very common Guardian name." Jaune said.

"He is not of Guardian descent." Kray snapped.

"Kalele." She said. "That's how we shall call you."

"It doesn't matter." Trunks said.

"And I didn't pick Kalele after your friend." She said to Kray. "Kalele was a good Medjai, one of the best. And even though he murdered one of my close friends yesterday, I don't hate Kalele, just like I don't hate the people I kill."

"Wonderful. Another righteous optimist of a Medjai." Kray said bitterly.

"I'm almost sure you're Kray." She said. "My name is Jaune."

"Jaune?" Kray asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name." She said steadily.

"Sure." Kray said. He picked up his sword and slowly examined it as he usually did. Silence settled over them once again.

-----

"Why does he need two Medjai to accompany him?" Kray snapped.

"A sacrificial always has two Medjai. One for his sword and one to carry him out when he dies..." Jaune stopped and looked at Trunks. He didn't say anything. "It's lowly for someone other than a slave to touch a sacrificial."

"I'm not carrying his dead body." Kray said angrily. He looked at the arena. It was as packed as the day Kalele had fought. Spectators carried signs with the words "DIE K-249."

"Don't let anyone know you're blind." Jaune said. "You have to wait until your slave number is called and you go in straight through here. Walk forward and stop when you reach a small dent in the ground. When you hear the commentator say "die and unmerciful death" that's the cue got it?

Trunks stared at the darkness in front of him. He still could see nothing. He could only hear the crowd cheering for his death. He wondered if they knew that this was a bought match, but then they probably did.

"Go out Kalele. Remember the dent." Jaune said.

Trunks walked outside. "The dent...the dent..." he though.

"And so today we have a great match for all of you and it will be a great one, I guarantee it. B-139 fights under the rule of Lord Kraden and we all know how great this young man is. He is the fourth...excuse me the third Medjai since C-134's death. In fact, he is the only one in the top five who isn't under the rule of Lady Kacil. He is a great fighter, unfortunately his team has been lacking in points and now Lord Kraden's qualification depends on this match. So we all expect a great match for today and if we can get a bloody one even better. Against B-139 is K-249..." the commentator stopped a little. He looked at Lord Kraden in the top stands and smiled. "Yes K-249 a formidable opponent," the commentator said with undisguised sarcasm.

"The dent..." Trunks said under his breath. He stopped at the small dent in the ground and waited for the signal.

"So let the battle begin...and let the best triumph and the weak DIE AND UNMERCIFUL DEATH!"

At that moment Trunks heard footsteps rush towards him and he heard a blade cut through the air. He jumped to the left to avoid the hit and stumble down.

"A rather awkward save for K-249. He just missed B-139's direct hit. But wait. B-139 charges again. He strikes left, no right...hit hit. K-249 is hit. No wait just a scratch, darn. But wait, K-249 seems to be losing more than just blood. Look at him, he looks disoriented. It's almost as if he's...as if he's..."

"He's blind!" Lord Kraden shouted. "You sold me a blind sacrificial!"

"Lord Kraden, now why are you so upset?" Lady Kacil said, smirking. "You've got your sacrificial. It will be easier for your Medjai to kill him."

"You witch of a woman. You did this on purpose." Lord Kraden shouted. "You're going to make me the laughing stock of the Tournament community."

"He's blind." The commentator said laughing. "K-249 is blind."

The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Oh well this is certainly an unexpected turn of events. A blind Medjai." The commentator said.

Trunks stopped. Laughter. He could hear laughter. He wanted to hide, run. "But where?" He thought miserably. "Where do I run?"

"B-139 kill him!" The commentator roared.

Trunks snapped out of his thoughts. He felt a flash of wind rip through his hair. He tumbled backwards.

"Another blast from B-139, a final blow. B-139 strikes...he strikes. A direct hit! Direct hit! K-249 is flying across the ring."

The crowd cheered loudly when B-139 struck Trunks in the stomach with the sword's handle and sent Trunks flying clear across the ring. Trunks didn't even hear it coming. He crashed onto the floor, his head bouncing of the metal floor.

"He's down. He's down. B-139 has cracked his head open. There is blood on the ring. Does this signal defeat?"

Trunks felt like his head had been slip in two. He reached up to touch the back of his head, his eyes closed in pain, only to feel his blood on his hand. The pain was unbearable. He let his hand fall trying to catch his breath. His eyes still closed shut, trying to extinguish the burning in his eyes. Slowly he felt himself being pulled in by a darkness heavier than that he had already felt. Finally, he let himself fall into a deep pit of unconsciousness.

"Folks it seems that K-249 has died. How pathetic. This has been the most bloodless and unexciting match in the Tournament's history. No blood."

"MORE BLOOD! MORE BLOOD! MORE BLOOD!" The crowd cried angrily.

"He's going to kill him." Jaune said.

"If he's not dead already." Kray said. He looked at B-139. "He looks ready to kill." Kray thought.

"B-139 shed some more blood. Kill him! Kill him!"

"Kill him! Kill him!" The crowd yelled.

"B-139 advances towards his opponent, sword raised ready to deliver the final fatal blow."

Silence overtook the crowd for the span of one second and then...

"Oh my...oh...K-249 stops the sword with his hands. He has the sword blade gripped in his hands."

"What?" Kray asked stunned.

"His eyes." Jaune said in utter disbelief. "They're, they're...they've gone blank..."

"How is this possible? Such force would have torn his hands apart. Medjai blades are made from the sharpest Guardian metal in the universe. Just running your hands over it could cut you." The commentator said.

The crowd looked on in silence as Trunks' grip on the sword tightened. Trunks swirled the sword forward, he tore the sword from B-139's sword; it flipped and landed in his hands. A flash of gold light shot through the blade. Trunks swung.

There was silence for a moment as everyone stared in awe. It had all been too quick.

'That that...that was the King's Scepter. That move was the King's Scepter!" The commentator said.

Both Lady Kacil and Lord Kraden were standing, shocked. Their eyes wavered with incredulity.

"How can that be?" Lord Kraden murmured. "The King's Scepter. Nobody has ever...how can that be?"

"He's a ringer." Lady Kacil said. "He can manipulate Gurdian elemental powers."

"Kacil, you must let me have him." Kraden said, his eyes full of need. "You would only use him to fight like you did with Kalele and like you've done with those other two. He's got the powers of a guardian like the other two. They can manipulate fire, ice, air and lightning, not to mention their prized ability- their power of the mind."

"I know what they can do Lord Kraden. You need not remind me. But I am highly puzzled by this boy. He's only a sacrificial but yet he's managed the King's scepter such a move requires a unity of all his abilities. Not even the other two have mastered that."

"I must have him."

"You will not. He and the other pure blooded guardians are under my command. It took me years to purchase the girl from Kafletort, I will not give up this new one so easily."

"I will have them!"

"Is that a threat Lord Kraden?" Kacil raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"Take it as you will but I will have them? The prophecy will be fulfilled." Kraden spat angrily.

"What can I say folks. First the great C-134 dies and now a sacrificial is triumphant over the third best in the league. K-249 wins. Lady Kacil earns another victory point and Lord Kraden is cut from the Tournament. This is too much."

Trunks paid no attention to the crowd or the commentator. He looked down at the young boy that lay slaughtered beneath his feet, the one he killed. "I killed him." He thought and he looked at the various body parts scattered around the ring. A leg there, and over there and an eyeball staring into his own eyes.

Okay here is Chapter 2. I got some good reviews for this story so I'm going to keep writing it. I really like it, especially this chapter. It is one of my favorites. Hope you all liked it. Please review. Reviews make me happy especially if they're good. That means that people are reading my stories and that I should write more. So please review. Thanks. Will have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Disobedience and Punishment

Chapter 3

Trunks walked back to the dugout. His arms felt heavy and his entire body felt weak. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He pulled it away quickly. His hand like his entire body was covered in blood. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"You can see." Jaune said. She watched as Trunks swayed back. "Are you okay?"

Laughter, he thought. Had he heard laughter?

"What kind of sick tournaments is this?" Trunks asked softly.

"One where you kill or are killed. That's the kind of sick tournament this is." Kray said. "What were you expecting?"

"Lady Kacil." Jauned whispered. She and Kray scattered rapidly to their knees and pressed their heads to the cold dirt floor.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked Trunks. "Get down!"

"K-249. I'm impressed by your performance." Lady Kacil said as she walked in. She looked at Jaune and Kray bowed on the floor and then at Trunks. She raised a thin eyebrow questioningly. "Is there a problem?"

"I'm not going to kill again." Trunks said.

Lady Kacil eyed him. She looked amused and annoyed at the same time. She chose to show her amusement first with a belittling laugh.

"You insolent fool." She walked closer. "Do you know who I am?"

"No." He said defiantly. He didn't step back as she approached him.

There was silence for the span of few seconds. Lady Kacil smiled and then slapped Trunks across the face in one swift hard motion.

"You insolent piece of dirt!" All amusement was gone from her voice. "Do you think you can speak to a lady this way?" She motioned the guards forward. "You will learn to act like the dog you are. Take him away."

-----

Kray sat on his cot staring blankly at the wall. There was really nothing to look at except the four clay walls around them. They offered very little in terms of warmth. The room was simply in a permanent state of coldness and dampness.

"That fool!" Kray snapped. 'Idiot!"

"He didn't know." Jaune said. "He must have recently been captured and brought here."

"You're saying he was once free?" Kray asked incredulously. "Him? Free?"

"Think about it. He shows up suddenly with no memory. It's possible. Not all Medjai have been slaves all their lives. Only Guardians."

"You mean only us. We're the last two Guardians on this hellish planet."

"Kalele has guardian powers."

"He's no guardian."

"Do you what that means, then?"

Kray looked at her and scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous. He can't possibly be a ringer."

"He's got guardian powers."

"That thing he did back there was not the King's Scepter. Besides no one has ever seen the King's Scepter. "

"Do you think he was sent to the pit?" Jaune asked. She picked up a small pebble from the ground and rolled it around her palm. Kray sighed.

"I don't know."

"You been to the pit before?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Foolish Medjai get tossed in the pit." Kray said bitterly. He leaned back on his cot and closed his eyes. "Foolish Medjai."

The cell door opened. Kray didn't need to look up or open his eyes. He knew who it was and somehow this made sleep come a little easier.

Okay here is Chapter 3. It is pretty short but I thought this was a good place to end it. Anyways I got a lot of really good reviews. I want to thank everyone for those. Also, I'm so happy that people caught the one year lapse between when Trunks arrives at Tournament Planet and when he is kidnapped from Earth. Yay! This is extremely important. Well I will keep updating, although it might be a little harder since I started school and am working full time. I promise I will try my very hardest. Good reviews or any kind of feedback usually gets me excited and makes me write more. Well thanks for the reviews and stay tuned (I felt the cliché was pretty good here).


	4. Chapter 4: Mind Games

Six years later...

EARTH:

Bulma walked into Trunks room. It felt strangely lifeless. Her little boy had disappeared seven years ago on this day. She walked over to his bed and picked up the book he had left unfinished. Page 98. She traced the pages but didn't dare flip through them. Part of her told her that her son was still alive, somewhere, the other part hoped for closure. She had exhausted every resource to find him. All her efforts had been futile. After two years she had finally given up. She just hoped he was okay.

She put down the book. She still couldn't believe how easily the tears still came. She felt so dry inside and yet she could still cry. Even after telling herself she would cry no more, she couldn't stop the new wave of tears and the very familiar pain in her heart.

TOURNAMENT PLANET:

One year after Trunks' first match Lady Kacil was found dead in her master bedroom. All her Medjai were put up for sale except for Kray, Jaune and Trunks, who had been conveniently bought by Lord Kraden.

Under Lord Kraden things were much more different. Instead of spending most of their time locked inside their small cells, they spent most of their time outside in the scorching sun working under Tournament Planet's scorching suns. Lord Kraden had them construct sand and clay bricks that weighed more than two tons each. Lord Kraden called it "training" but the work they did had no real benefit or purpose except that of showing them who was in charge.

With Kraden, unlike with Lady Kacil, they had meals every other day. Their cells were also much smaller and cramped with absolutely no windows or openings. For some strange and unknown reason Trunks, Jaune and Kray had ended up in the same cell again.

The worst parts, however, were Kraden's evil mind games. He was the King of torture. Every night shortly after sunset he would call Trunks over to his throne room and ask him to show him the King's scepter and every night Trunks would tell him that he couldn't perform the King's scepter at will and every time Trunks would end up with large shock marks on his hands and arms. On one particular night, Kraden completely enraged with his futile efforts had gone overboard. Trunks had been dragged to his cell with more than a dozen shock marks on his arms and hands. He was delirious the entire night and couldn't stand from the pain on his arms and the high fever. Kray and Jaune had spent the entire night trying to calm the fever and trying to muffle his cries of pain because disruption at night would be severely punished.

Jaune looked over at Trunks. He was busy studying his sword- his bandaged hands tracing over the sharp edge examining it closely. He was always very quiet. He rarely spoke to others except herself and Kray. Whatever methods of torture Lady Kacil had used to force him into obedience had worked. Trunks was an exemplary, obedient little Medjai. She and Kray never questioned him or brought up that day. It wasn't their business. A Medjai had no business; they simply served and fought like the worthless chattel they were.

So many things had happened since the last tournament. Trunks had quickly risen to the top. "Too fast," Jaune thought. He surprised her so much. He was a completely different person in the ring. His style of fighting was cold and ruthless; very detached almost inhuman. "He taunts them into defeat." She thought. "Very calculating."

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked. He had noticed Jaune watching him.

She shifted her gaze a little but didn't turn away.

"Nothing." Jaune said.

Trunks put down his sword and looked at his bandaged hands.

"Lord Kraden is not going to stop until you reveal the King's Scepter to him." She said.

"I know." Trunks said.

"I see."

"Let him be."

Jaune looked at Kray who had recently woken up. He had been badly hurt in his last match and had been out for about two days. He stood up slowly holding his ribs.

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked.

"Like I've been stabbed in the ribs."

Jaune snorted and covered her mouth. Trunks and Kray didn't bother to hide their amusement, although their laughter didn't penetrate beyond the stifling walls of their cells.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Trunks stared at the ceiling, holding his hurt hand. Kraden's newest game hurt. It hurt a lot. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them again. The darkness that had enveloped him was frightening. _Crying._ He thought. _Did I hear crying? _He had felt an all too familiar feeling overtake him. It was more than grief over the source of the crying. It was more like despair...guilt. _Guilt._ He thought. The feeling in his chest hiked for the span of a second before settling and giving in to his mind's inability to remember. The memory had been so close. He could almost smell it... touch it but he couldn't remember..._I don't want to remember. _He thought absently. The very thought disturbed him even more.

Jaune watched Trunks from the corner of her eye. He had gone pale all of a sudden and was strangely anxious. _It must be getting to him. _She scanned the room. She practically knew every crack, every crevice by heart. Kalele was strong she was well aware of that, but he was different, almost _dangerous_. She looked back at Trunks. He was not himself when he fought. She still couldn't believe how someone who always is strangely quiet, reserved and almost shy could change into the calculating, ruthless warrior everyone loved and feared to watch. _If Lord Kraden gets him to reveal the King's Scepter...If Kalele were ever to bend to Lord Kraden's wishes. _

Trunks and Kray both jumped up as Jaune's sword collided against the north wall of their cells, sending pieces of rubble flying everywhere.

"What are you doing?" Kalele shouted over the noise of the now settling blast.

Jaune looked at her sword. The red aura surrounding was beginning to settle as was the dust and smoke around them.

"We're leaving."

"What?"

"I said we're leaving."

"You're crazy." Kray said, in utter disbelief. "The guards will be here. You're going to get us killed!"

Jaune ignored him. She looked at Trunks.

"He enjoys hurting you."

Trunks almost couldn't hide his surprise. He looked at his hand. "It's not that bad. I'll get used to it."

"Then what, he finds a new game and then another and another."

"He's alive." Kray snapped. "You're only going to get us killed!"

"The tournament starts in five moons. He'll stop then." Trunks added.

"The guards are coming. Damn it!" Kray shouted. He raked his hands through his hair. "Damn it!"

"Come on." Jaune grabbed Trunks arm and pulled him through the crater in the wall.

Kray watched Jaune and Trunks climbing down the steep slope. He could barely make them out in the darkness, but there they were, outside and probably soon dead..._or free. _

"Damn it!" He picked up his and Trunks sword and jumped through the crater.

Hi everybody. This is a pretty short chapter. I had a bit of writer's block for a moment but I'm back on track and I even got some more of the plot figured out. Hopefully you'll like it. It's a short chapter but seeing as it is 12:46 (yeah yeah yeah. I got over my writer's block just right now, couldn't let the moment slip away) I'm going to cut this chapter at this. It's I think a good end and will keep you hopefully at the edge of your seats. Well let me know what you think. If you guys have any questions or comments and stuff please let me know. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I will post new chapters up soon. Good Night.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Run

"What now?" Kray whispered angrily.

Jaune rolled her eyes, irritated by his constant reproach. They were all uncomfortably crouched against a small sand slope, just outside Lord Kraden's territory. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and adrenaline settled uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

"I think they went the other way." Trunks whispered.

"They'll be back." Kray said. "We can't stay here for much longer. They'll find us eventually."

"I know. I know." Jaune said frustrated. "We have to try and get across."

"We can't get far in the dark. There are holes all over the place."

"It's better than staying here." Jaune snapped.

"I wasn't the one who decided to escape." Kray snapped back. "They won't kill us. They'll torture us." Kray said. "I'm not afraid of dying, but I am afraid of the pit."

"Calm down." Trunks whispered.

He scanned the area but he could see very little beyond his hand. He leaned against the hard stone and closed his eyes. There was hardly any difference. His thoughts raced rapidly around his head. The sun would be rising in a few hours. Once it did it would be difficult to hide from Lord Kraden's guards.

"Are you falling asleep?" Kray snapped.

"No." Trunks said. "I'm thinking."

"Any bright ideas?"

"None."

"Shhh." Jaune whispered.

She shifted around quietly, until she was facing the backside of the castle. She could barely make out the quiet buzzing sound in the distance. The buzzing stopped and for a brief second she thought she had just imagined it, either that or her adrenaline was beginning to get to her. A loud clinking sound eliminated the two possibilities.

"You hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"There's something over there." Trunks said.

He pointed towards a small blinking red light in the distance.

"It looks like a ship." Jaune said. "See there."

"How many do you think there are?" Kray asked.

"About two or three." Trunks said. He got up slowly and checked their surroundings. There was no one in sight. "There could be more."

"It's our best chance right now." Jaune said.

Trunks and Kray both nodded.

"So?"

"Run."

-----

It had all been very quick. He drew his sword out in one swift movement and felt it dig into flesh. He knew the hot liquid that had splattered on his hands and arms was blood. He knew the warm liquid all too well. Slowly he pulled his sword out and heard a loud thud as something heavy landed on the ground. He heard another and another and then a loud shout and a final thud.

"Come on Kalele. Get in." Jaune shouted from inside the ship.

Trunks put his sword away. He looked at the dark shadows on the ground. He felt an odd sensation creep through his body for a brief second.

"Hurry up."

"I'm coming." Trunks said, pushing away the thought.

"What now?" Kray asked as he took a seat in from of the ship.

"Press everything. Press everything." Jaune yelled. "They're coming."

Trunks turned. Outside he could hear dozens of footsteps rushing towards them.

No one argued. They started pressing everything in sight. Some buttons weren't even buttons, some lit up the lights or shook the ships slightly, changed the positions of the seats.

"They're inside!" Someone shouted from outside.

"There aren't anymore buttons." Kray said.

"I don't have any here either." Trunks said out of breath.

Jaune slammed her fist against a yellowish-transparent button and they all fell back as the ship spun around fast. The men below were screaming at them and they could see them getting smaller and smaller as they got higher and higher off the ground. Soon, the planet was just a small dot outside the window and it disappeared shortly as well.

Jaune laughed nervously.

"We're free." She said.

"Free." Trunks sighed and slumped on a nearby seat.

The word felt oddly strange coming from his mouth, but right now it was true.

-----

"Wake up. Wake up Kalele." Jaune said, shaking Trunks awake. "Look." She pointed at the ship's window.

They were nearing what looked like a blue planet with large patches of brown and green.

"What is that?" Kray asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything so beautiful…" Jaune said.

"What kind of planet do you think it is?" Kray asked.

"It's a good planet." Trunks said before Jaune could answer.

"How do you know?" Jaune asked.

"I just know." Trunks said.

-----

The ship shook as it struck Earth's atmosphere.

"We're falling." Jauned cried as she grabbed onto her seat.

The ship gained speed and began to fall rapidly. It tattered and gained speed as a small panel flashed with the words "Manual Pilot Activated."

"What is that?" Kray asked. He pushed a red button near the panel but it did nothing.

Before Trunks could say anything, the ship crashed forward sending them all crashing onto the wall. The ship jumped forward as it stopped with a loud bang. The lights went off and various control panels popped open with the impact. There was silence for some time. They were all too shaken up to move let alone talk. Kray got up slowly clutching his side.

"Jaune…Kalele…are you all right?" He asked as he made his way down to the side wall of the ship.

"I think so." Trunks said rubbing his head.

"I'm alright." Jaune answered.

"I think we've reached our destination." Kray said. He touched a red lever close to the door and disappeared all of a sudden.

"Kray!" Trunks shouted.

"I'm outside!"

"It's Kray." Jaune said.

"It's alright. I'm outside. Just grab the lever."

Jaune walked over towards the door. She hesitated briefly and touched the lever. She disappeared just as Kray had.

Trunks examined the now empty spaceship. Something inside him felt awkward, almost as if he had come home. But that was impossible. Medjai had no homes. They lived in prisons. Always had lived in prisons. _No. There's something more. Why can't I remember?_

"Kalele?" Kray shouted from outside.

Trunks grabbed the lever. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"I was going to warn you about that." Kray added. "I removed the boulder that was on the floor though."

"So what now?" Jauned asked as she examined their environment. "It's incredible."

"We walk." Trunks suggested.

"Or we could fly." Kray added with a smile.

Trunks and Jaune looked at him dubiously.

"Flying is forbidden." Trunks said, touching his sword lightly, "but we're not in Tournament planet."

"Fly…" Jauned said softly. "Come on then. We'll head that way."

Trunks kicked off the ground and felt the cool breeze of Earth on his skin. Flying had gotten him in trouble with Lade Kacil; trouble he didn't like to think about.

"This is great." Kray laughed. "I haven't flown, except for the occasional floating and gliding at the tournaments."

"Yes. Me too." Jaune agreed. "Why are we going that way Kalele?"

"I don't know. It's a guess." Trunks added. Something inside him was leading him somewhere and that somewhere was better than nowhere right now.


	7. Chapter 7: Planet Called Earth

DISCLAIMER: DBZ and its characters are not mine.

I added more to this chapter. It felt unfinished so here it is now. Finished. Thank you for everyone that reviewed. I love reviews- they make me feel special and happy. :)

Chapter 7

They flew for only a few minutes before they reached the outskirts of a city. They landed on a nearby cliff, utterly amazed by all the lights ahead of them. They could hardly believe that people lived in all this luxury. As Medjai the only luxury they ever saw and had was their sword and that of surviving another day.

"It's so beautiful. Look at all the lights and towers. These must be where all the lords and ladies live." Jaune said, admiring the gorgeous sight.

"There aren't any Lords and Ladies here." Kray said a little too curtly.

They stood at the edge of the cliff in silence. None of them knew what to say to described the majestic grandeur of the civilization in front of them. Too many things had happened in so little time.

"I think we should walk from here." Trunks said after a moment. "We don't know their laws. Flying could be banned here too." He looked at his sword. He touched the handle lightly. This sword had saved him on so many occasions and yet he hated with a passion so deep it surprised him even now. "We need to get rid of these also." He said touching the handle of his sword.

"What?" Kray and Jaune both asked.

"We're not Medjai anymore."

"But we might need them." Jaune said. "We don't know what these people are like."

"They don't carry swords." Trunks snapped. He stopped abruptly. He didn't know why he was so sure. "We can't carry these with us."

"You're right Kalele." Kray agreed. He pulled out his sword. "But I'm not destroying it. I'm saving it." He walked over to a large boulder at the edge of the cliff. "Here."

He got on his knees and started digging a hole in the ground. The soil was soft. It didn't take long before he had an adequately sized hole. He touched the edge of his sword. Jaune and Trunks both watched him.

"I will keep my sword here. For when I come back."

"You won't-"

"I will come back. I'm positive." Kray said, interrupting Trunks.

Jaune pulled out her sword. She looked at it for a while and then at Trunks and gently set it next to Kray's. "What about you?"

"Here." Trunks said, handing his sword to Jaune. "I don't think I'll come back for it." He looked at Kray steadily and then at the city. "Come on. We need to find somewhere to rest."

-------------

They reached the city's main street and were surprised to see hundreds of people on the streets. There were huge signs everywhere but they couldn't read any of them. On Tournament Planet only the privileged could read, write and count. Medjai knew nothing of learning, all they knew was how to fight, work and accept their fate.

They continued walking, wandering the streets with no real destination in mind. They moved amidst the crowds slowly and laboriously. They reached a big sign with a picture of a large juicy steak with corn and potatoes on the side. Never in their lives had they seen a meal like that. Theirs usually consisted of water and a piece of stale bread, usually left over by the guards.

They walked into the building and were greeted by a portly little man sporting an oversized fake mustache. He looked at them dubiously. "Welcome to Bill's steaks. Home of the funny steak, the junior steak, the order it how you want it steak because here at Bill's steaks we believe in giving you, the customer, what you want." The man said unenthusiastically.

"What type of rations do you serve here?" Kray asked.

The man raised a questioning eyebrow. "Rations?"

"Yes. Nourishment." Trunks added.

"Well what do you want? We've got our trumpet steak…"

"Trumpet…" Trunks said puzzled.

"Okay how many you want lad?"

"I don't know. How many do we need?" Trunks asked still very confused.

"How'd about three meals?" The man said. He was obviously growing annoyed.

"Meals?" Trunks answered.

"Great that'll be ninety zenies."

"Ninety what? Is that some type of nourishment?" Trunks asked.

"Money kid. Do you have money to pay for this?"

"What's money?" Kray asked, stepping closer to the man. He looked at the man questioningly. "You're quite annoying. Do you have rations or don't you?"

"You're pissing me off kid. Since you don't have cash, then you'd better scram! Next!" The man waved them out of the way. They all looked at the man for a while, still not sure of what was going on.

"Scram you free loaders!" The man screamed violently.

Jaune reached for her sword. For a fleeting second a wave of panic flowed down her spine as her hand made contact with nothing. Remembrance soon filled her with relief and sadness for her lost companion. She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go." Trunks said.

She turned to the man and glared at him. "You're lucky I didn't cut your throat." She said.

The man paled slightly at the hidden promise in her words. They left before he could open his mouth to reply.

-----

They searched for food the entire night. They went to several different places and were treated like dirt in all of them. Everywhere they went people asked for zanies. One woman had even thrown a bucket of dirty water over them, when they asked her if they could have Zenies. Jaune had been livid.

It was definitely not something they weren't used to, but these foreign refusals really pained at their hearts. Somehow they had expected better.

"This is not what I imagined freedom would be like." Jaune said. Disappointment etched every one of her word. She smelled her robe and turned away in disgust.

"A piece of stale bread and a cup of water would be fine right now." Kray said flatly.

"It's growing late. I think we should find somewhere to rest." Trunks advised. He pointed to a nearby alley. Kray and Jaune followed.

The alley was cold and smelled of stale and old cardboard. There was hardly any room to walk in. There were cardboard boxes everywhere. Trunks had stumbled a few times on unrecognizable objects. He cursed under his breath, growing more and more frustrated with each passing minute. He wiped at his eyes angrily. The fact that his throat felt tight and choked made him even madder.

"Ouch…" Someone cried.

Trunks stumbled back.

"Who did that?" The person demanded. A small shadow emerged from the ground and lit the alley with a small yellow light.

"Who are you?" Kray asked, staring at two light gray eyes in front of him.

The eyes belonged to a young girl about their age. Her hair was straight and short and it looked like it had gone too many days without washing.

"Me? Who are you?" The girl asked irritated. "You." She pointed at Trunks. "You're the one who stepped on me. You almost crushed my brain."

"I didn't see you." Trunks said.

"Yeahyeahyeah." The girl slurred. She rubbed the side of her head. "What's with the get-ups? Are you some sort of assassins?"

"No." Jaune said.

"My name is PL."

"I'm C-" Jaune stopped. "I'm Jaune. This is Kray and Kalele."

PL took a good look at them, her gaze lingering on Trunks.

"You're a cute one, aren't you?" She asked, still admiring him.

He wasn't sure what she meant by the word cute, but her gaze was a little unnerving. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Those are some names. I've never heard them." PL said. She kneeled down and re-arranged the cardboard on the floor. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." Kray said looking at the pile of rags and stacked boxes. The place provided little shelter but the tin roof above them served to contain the little bit of warmth in the small enclave. He sat down on a nearby cardboard box. "Do you live here?"

"For the night." PL answered.

"Don't you have shelter? A chamber?" Jaune asked puzzled. For someone who was free, PL didn't seem to live in luxury as the Ladies and Lords from tournament planet.

"No. I once had a home but some large corporation tore it down and kicked my mother and me out. She died a couple of months after and left me alone. Now…well here I am." PL said. She looked down at her makeshift bed and sighed. "So where are you crashing?"

"Crashing?" Trunks asked confused.

PL turned and smiled at him. "Oh you are too cute. Naïve but cute."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Trunks said, a little exasperated.

"Don't get mad cutie. I just asked where you are spending the night. You know sleeping."

"Well we were looking for somewhere to rest." Jaune said.

"Just what I thought." She picked up some blankets and handed one to Jaune. She tossed another one to Kray. "You can crash here but I'm leaving early in the morning." She picked up another blanket and turned to Trunks. "Here cutie. I saved the best one for you." She smiled and winked at him.

Trunks stared at her for a while. He didn't understand why she kept staring and smiling at him. He took the blanket hesitantly and was relieved when she turned away.

"You guys probably don't know how to duck hunt, right?"

"What's duck hunt?" Kray asked wrapping the blanket around himself.

"Well there's these people who walk around on the streets all dressed up and professional looking, like Kings. They carry valuables on them. Like Gold and Zenies. Once you spot a duck you take what they have."

"Isn't that stealing?" Jaune asked.

"It is." Trunks said flatly.

"It's not stealing. It's survival blue eyes." PL said rather offended.

"We won't steal."

"Well how long do you expect to go without eating?" PL shot back.

Trunks didn't answer.

"That's what I thought." PL said. "For your information those people are the ones that do the stealing. I told you how they stole my house. They do that all the time. We just have to claim what is ours." She looked at Trunks. He didn't look convinced. "Look cutie…"

"Kalele." Trunks added irritated.

PL smiled. "Kalele then. They have got a lot of money. You've seen them. If they can afford to eat 1000 zenie meals they will not die if we take a bit of what they have. Just a few zenies or a gold watch. Think about it."

"She's got a point." Kray said.

"We didn't come here to steal." Trunks snapped.

"We also won't live much longer without nourishment."

"Kray's right." Jaune said. "We need food and water."

Trunks looked at Jaune and then at Kray. He looked at the young girl who kept looking at him like if he were the most interesting person she'd met. She was certainly one of the most interesting persons he'd met in a long time. The fact that she was willing to help them and had offered them shelter even when it was obvious she was struggling herself. Most of all she talked to them as if they were her equals. Besides Kray and Jaune, he'd never met anyone who'd done that.

He finally acquiesced.

"That's the way cutie." She said and smiled. "You know we might just get along…"

So here it is the longer Chapter 7. Complete. Let me know what you think. Ciao for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Duck Hunting

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but this story is mine.

Chapter 8

Four days later…

Trunks, Kray and Jaune had learned how to "duck hunt" fairly quick. They never took much- just a few zenies, maybe a watch, some groceries, just enough to get through.

"Well. We're here." PL smiled. "West City. The city of sunshine."

"I don't see any sunshine." Kray said, tugging on his jacket's hood.

"Well. I've never seen such a storm. It usually never rains here." PL said. "Oh well." She grabbed her bag from the floor. "I guess we'd better find a place to sleep."

PL had taken all of them to a second hand store to purchase new clothes. She had called it "shopping," a practice they thought was unusual but somewhat entertaining. PL had done a show about getting what "fit" and "matched." After about an hour they had come out of the store with new "outfits." It had taken them a while to get used to this planet's clothing but throwing out their Medjai suit had felt oddly liberating. They would do it again if they had to.

"I don't think we have enough money to eat today." PL said. She looked at the small Ziploc bag in her hand. It was mostly empty except for a few coins and one old and worn bill. "We can probably buy a sandwich and divide it amongst each other…" She sighed. "But everything is so expensive here. I don't know if we have enough." She put away the Ziploc bag.

Trunks looked at the puddles of water on the floor as they made their way through the large ample streets of West City. Everything was much larger here, the houses, the streets, the companies…and everything felt so familiar.

He glanced at Jaune. She was still too pale and her cough had not stopped. She didn't look so well. She hadn't for a while now but she wasn't the kind of person to admit she was ill.

"We should stop here." Trunks said, pointing towards an empty alley.

Kray looked at him and then at Jaune. He nodded understanding what Trunks meant.

The alley was damp like every other alley they had slept in for the past two weeks. They found a few old boxes and made a couple of make shift beds under a broken tin roof. The tin roof was big enough to keep the rain off of them.

Jaune leaned her head against the wall. The cool, damp concrete felt good on her head. She had a splitting headache and her chest hurt from coughing. Sleep, she thought, that's all I need. Just sleep.

"She's asleep." PL said. She kneeled next to Jaune and touched her forehead. "I think she might have a fever. It's probably from a flu or cold."

"What do we do?" Kray asked. He looked at Jaune worriedly. He had already lost one friend to a fever he wasn't going to let that happen again.

"We need money." PL said. "For medicine."

"There's no one around." Trunks said.

"I know." She poured some water on a paper towel and put it on Jaune's forehead. "Kray, remember that large house we saw when we went to get water this morning."

Kray nodded.

"Well I think we can break in. All we have to do is grab some vase or something we can sell. If there's money even better. We just need something that'll help us buy medicine and food." PL rubbed her neck. "I think it's called Capsule Corporation."

-----

Trunks looked at the large yellow dome…something about it…there's something about this building, he thought. Why couldn't he remember? Vague images of an open door…someone at the door trickled through his mind.

"Kalele, are you alright?" Kray asked.

Trunks broke his trans. "Yes. Fine."

"There's an open window, right there next to that tree." Kray said pointing. "I'll go in through there."

"If anything happens, leave." Trunks said. "We can get the money somewhere else."

"Right."

Kray crossed the street. It was still raining hard and a thin mist was already beginning to rise around the city. Kray examined the tree carefully. He smiled. There were small grooves on the tree's trunk, almost as if someone had purposely carved them there. He climbed it slowly aware that he could no longer fly. Leaving his sword behind had been a terrible idea. That sword was the source of their power, without it they were nothing but average mortals. It was a good thing agility and speed were gifts they had learned the old-fashioned way- practice.

------

Vegeta tossed a pile of boxes on the ground. "I'm not going to that blasted mall place again." He snapped angrily. "I'm not a mule to be carrying all that junk around."

"Vegeta. The nerve." Bulma said. "Come in Chi Chi. You guys can set those things inside the living room."

Goten set the boxed on the ground and sighed in relief. He didn't like going to the mall but Bulma had ambushed him just outside of Majin Burger. Eventhough shopping was one of his least favorite activities today had been different. Bulma had actually had a good time. She hadn't in such a long time. Even Vegeta's mood had been a little lighter.

"I'm starving." Goku exclaimed.

"Dinner will be ready in a while." Bulm said. "Can you believe this rain?"

"It's really pouring." Chi Chi said. "The weather hasn't been this weird since…" She trailed off.

Bulma lowered her gaze for a moment. She knew since when. "I know." Bulma said. "Come on, let's go eat. I think we're having-"

Vegeta cut her off.

"What's wrong?" Bulma whispered.

"Someone is upstairs." Vegeta said with a smirk. "Kakarot teleport us upstairs."

"Alright. Hold on…"

They all stumbled through the door.

"I didn't say you could all come." Vegeta snapped at Bulma and Chi Chi.

Bulma ignored him. She was busy looking at the dark hooded figure a few feet in front of them behind their old dining room table. All Bulma could make out were a pair of dark green eyes on what looked like a very young face. He had a small bag in one of his hands and a small frame in the other.

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta shouted.

The boy didn't respond. He gripped frame tighter.

"I asked what you are doing here?" Vegeta said louder.

"Vegeta stop badgering him." Bulma said admonishingly.

Vegeta turned and looked at her, irritated. In that brief second, the boy dived under the table and crawled out to the door.

"Wow…" Goku said. "He's fast."

"That little brat…" Vegeta said. He rushed out of the room and followed the boy downstairs. The boy was uncannily fast, even for Vegeta's standards.

The boy stopped.

"You brat." Vegeta said. He watched the boy carefully.

"Vegeta." Bulma said, a little out of breath and panicked. "Just let him go. Just let him go."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"It's Trunks' room. Don't do anything in Trunks' room." She said. "Please Vegeta."

The boy looked at them, his gaze lingering on Bulma.

"Go." Bulma said.

The boy bowed slightly and jumped through the window.

"Blasted." Vegeta snapped. He walked out of the room livid.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma walked over to the window. She watched the boy cross the street. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a little while."

"Okay. We'll be downstairs if you need us." Chi Chi said.

Bulma nodded, not looking away from the window. She vaguely heard Chi Chi, Goku and Goten leave. A second boy on the other side of the street caught her attention. He was wearing a black jacket with a hood as well. For a moment Bulma's eyes met a blue gaze. She stepped back alarmed.

"Trunks…" She whispered to herself. "Trunks!" She yelled a bit louder. The boy didn't shift his gaze. "Trunks!" A large truck blocked Bulma's view. When it cleared the two boys were gone. She felt all too familiar tears escaping from the corner of her eyes.

Hi everyone. Here is another Chapter of Medjai. What do you think? I hope everyone liked the modifications I made to Chapter 7. Thank you everyone who has been reviewing. I'm so happy because I actually updated two of my stories. Yay! I'm on a roll. Anyways you know the drill, review review review. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9: The Encounter

Chapter 9

The money Kray had taken had been barely enough to buy Jaune's medicine. The medicine seemed to be working. Color was already returning to her face and her breathing was no longer as shallow and raspy as it had been.

Trunks sat close to Jaune. He couldn't stop thinking about that woman. She had been so familiar…everything was so familiar. "Why can't I remember?" He thought. He looked around the alley trying to find something that would help or at least shed some light on how his life had been like before the memory loss…before becoming a Medjai. He almost laughed at this last thought. Before becoming a Medjai…highly unlikely. What made him any different than the thousands of babies that had been sold into slavery by their parents or kidnapped from their cribs. He'd probably been one of those babies and he'd probably been injured in some fight and sold as a sacrificial…probably…probably. There were so many probablys.

He looked at the circle branded on his left palm. It had his slave number K-249 and once there had been a large KC for Lady Kacil. Lord Kraden's elite had removed it with acid and pressed KRADEN just above the K-249. That name jumped out at Trunks and even though he couldn't read he knew that it spelled Kraden.

"That must have been painful." PL said softly.

He didn't answer but she didn't seem to have been expecting one, she never did. She had never questioned them about their past, had never attacked them with questions. She had just accepted them, as they were.

"Kray's already asleep and Jaune seems to be doing much better." She smiled. "And it doesn't look like it's going to rain tomorrow. We might just get some ducks."

"We might." Trunks repeated.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"I mean Kray. He didn't say a single word. Didn't you notice?"

"Yes." Trunks said. "I don't know. I waited for him outside."

"Oh." PL said. She seemed to be turning this over in her head. She finally gave up. "Well Cutie. Go to sleep. It's late."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Trunks asked. "What does it mean?"

Pam Louise looked at Trunks, obviously amused. She smiled and grabbed his face in her hands. He looked at her a little surprised by her reaction.

"At first I thought you were just pretending." she whispered. Her hands kept his face steady. He remained utterly motionless. "I guess you really are as innocent as you look." She smiled almost sadly and let go of his face. "Go to sleep cutie. It's been a long day and tomorrow might be another."

-------

Goten looked out the window. The sun was finally out after having been overshadowed by a heavy blanket of clouds for so many days. He had never been fond of rain. He didn't like the cold chill that came with it and the almost stifling seclusion that followed every drop. The fact that it had made playing outside almost impossible was probably one of the primary reasons.

"Nice morning heh?" Goku said. He yawned and scratched his head lazily.

"Yeah…" Goten answered. He looked out into the forest. It was not far from here…the spot where Trunks had banished. "Do you think he's still alive?" Goten asked after a brief silence. Goku looked at him and then out at the woods.

"I don't know."

"If he's dead we would have been able to wish him back, but we couldn't." Goten said.

"Yeah."

"Then he's alive." Goten answered, not really believing his own answer.

"He might…I guess…" Goku answered. He knew he made no sense but then again what could he say. Trunks' energy signal had completely disappeared. They had tried wishing him back but it had been useless. Not even Keng Kay knew anything about this. It was all just too confusing…too heart-breaking.

-----

Bulma looked at the photograph of Trunks. He had always been a happy little kid. Her baby…with his smile. He had had such a beautiful smile. She laughed softly, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. And his grin…that had always been a promise of trouble and chaos. He and Goten had always been such troublemakers. She laughed again, remembering the bubblegum incident that had left Gohan covered in pink bubblegum from head to toes. She laughed again, this time her laugh turned into a painful suffocating sob. Her little boy was seventeen today… "If he's still alive." She thought gravely. She forced herself to push the thought away. "Of course he is. Of course he is." She wiped at her eyes furiously. "Of course he is." She said out loud. She turned slowly, feeling the all too familiar presence of Vegeta behind her. She wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Today is his birthday." She said quietly.

"I know." Vegeta said. He sat next to her.

She couldn't hold back any more tears. She pushed the photograph away. "I miss him so much…" She cried and wrapped her arms around Vegeta, wanting peace of mind that she knew she would never get.

-----

Trunks and PL had set out towards West City Plaza early in the morning in search of ducks. Kray had stayed behind to take care of Jaune. She was doing much better now but PL had advised her to rest at least for one more day.

"There's a flock today." PL smiled. She pulled up her hood and tucked her hands in her pockets. "You take the south side. I'll go north."

Trunks nodded. He pulled up his own hood and headed towards the kiosk.

He scanned the area. There were dozens of people walking through. He watched for the three signs PL had told them about. First, the person had to be alone and away from other people. Second, they had to look for people who looked like they were in a hurry or distracted and third, the person had to look rich. It was actually pretty easy to spot "ducks" and there were so many of them everywhere, it was simply amazing.

He spotted the perfect "duck" a few feet away from the plaza fountain. It was a man about forty, wearing a black suit and talking into the tiny boxes that at first had amazed Trunks, Kray and Jaune. They didn't understand why people talked to those boxes, and even more amazing was the fact that people actually seemed to enjoy talking to such tiny boxes.

Trunks approached the man from behind. He was about to reach for the man's back pocket when two loud bangs stopped him in his tracks. He pulled his hand away quickly as the man turned. He looked at Trunks suspiciously and then turned towards the source of the noise.

"You killed her." Someone shouted.

A large crowd of people had gathered on the North side of the plaza. Trunks felt his blood grow cold. "PL" He thought, as a strange chill ran down his spine. He rushed towards the large crowd.

"You killed her." The same voice shouted again.

"She was going to steal from. The little rat."

Trunks shoved a few obstinate people out of the way. He stopped.

PL was sprawled on the ground. A woman was sitting next to her with one of the tiny boxes next to her ear. There was blood on the ground. He pushed two people out of his way and went towards PL. Slowly he kneeled next to her, unsure of what to do. The woman with the box got up. She was saying something to the box. He couldn't hear exactly what…it all felt so unreal. He grabbed PL's limp body and pressed his hand against the bleeding. It didn't stop.

"PL." He whispered as he shook PL slightly to wake her up. She didn't respond.

"That's another little rat." A plump woman slurred menacingly.

Trunks looked at her. Every wrinkle on her face, the bulging blood shot eyes- they all shouted guilty.

-----

Trunks stumbled down the street. He clutched his stomach and felt a warm liquid on his hands. He looked at it. It was blood- his blood.

It had all been so sudden. He had gone for the woman and then two loud bangs had rung loud in his ears followed by a burning, searing pain in his stomach. There had been some screaming and shouting and rustling. Everything had been so fast. He had run as three men in dark blue uniforms had approached him. They were guards…guards like at Tournament Planet. Panic gripped him and made him sway dizzily. The pain got stronger. He made his way into an alley and ducked under a few boxes. He could hear footsteps running towards him. It was the guards. He was sure of it.

"He went this way." One of the guards shouted. The footsteps continued down the street.

Trunks leaned against the wall and pressed his hand against his wound. He was bleeding badly. He somehow managed to smile at the irony of it all. The best Medjai, the best free Medjai and he was going to die because a lady had aimed a piece of metal at him.

-----

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted, "Are you okay?"

Vegeta didn't answer. They had been sparring. Vegeta had had the advantage until he had let his guard down. Something bad had happened. He felt it. A feeling much greater than any times Earth's gravity; it was horrible. He closed his eyes, he didn't even bother to stand up, he just wanted to push the first thought that had come to his mind away. "Trunks." He thought…something was wrong with his son. He got up and looked at the door. There was Bulma looking at him with the same haunted expression she had had on that day, so many years ago.

-----

Kray paced up and down the alley. He kicked a box out of his way. "Where are they?" He asked, "They should have been back by now."

Jaune shrugged. She was getting a little worried too. It was getting dark and she was well aware of just how dangerous duck hunting could be. "Do you think they got caught?" She asked.

"I hope not." Kray said. "I'm going to look for…Kalele!"

Trunks stumbled in. Both Jaune and Kray rushed towards him as he collapsed on the ground.

"She's dead." Trunks said softly. He groaned in pain as Jaune tried to help him up.

"What?" Kray asked. He examined Trunks closely. He was covered in blood and was still bleeding... "There's too much blood." He thought.

"PL…dead." Trunks slurred.

Kray and Jaune both froze. They registered the fact. Unlike Kalele, they didn't dwell on it. Death was part of life. They knew it, Kalele knew it, but Kalele always took it more to heart. It was such a big liability. Kray and Jaune had warned him so many times before…he didn't seem to care…or maybe he cared too much.

"What are we going to do?" Jaune asked. She tore a large piece off her blanket and pressed it hard against Trunks' wound.

"I don't know." Kray said. "I've never seen a wound like this." He cursed under his breath. "I knew we shouldn't have left our swords behind. That was the source of our power. If he had his sword he would have healed faster." Kray got up and grabbed the small Ziploc bag PL had left behind. They had only a few zenies.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked. She was surprised to hear the fear in her voice. "Death is part of life." She told herself. But Kalele…he couldn't die. He couldn't.

"I'm going to the pharmacy. There must be something there." Kray said.

Jaune nodded. She gripped Trunks hand. He was shivering. He had drifted off into a restless sleep. "Hurry Kray." Jaune said. "He can't die."

-----

The corner pharmacy was small with many bottles of all sizes all along the walls and on the shelves. Kray walked up to the counter and rang the ball, just like PL had done the day they had bought the medicine for Jaune.

"Pharmacy is closed." A man in a light blue suit said.

"It's an emergency." Kray said.

"Everything is." The man said. "Look I was just about to lock the door. Pharmacist already left. I just clean the place."

"I need medicine for a wound." Kray said.

"What kinda wound?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well is it a cut?" The man asked a little annoyed. He looked at the clock and then back at Kray.

"I think it is."

The man grunted. "So much fuss about a cut." He walked to a nearby shelf and grabbed a clear plastic bottle. "Here. Pour this on the cut. It'll prevent the cut from getting infected."

"What's this?" Kray asked.

"It's rubbing alcohol." The man said. "Take it. I'll give it to you free of charge."

"Thanks."

"Yeahyeahyeah." The man said. "Tell your friend that no one's died from a small cut."

Kray didn't hear what the man said. He was already running back to Trunks and Jaune.

-----

Jaune placed a damp cloth on Trunks' forehead. He was burning hot and the bleeding had not stopped. She looked up feeling tiny drops of water on her face.

"Curses." She snapped and got up quickly. She yanked on a tin sheet they had set aside the day before and pulled it over Trunks like a make shift tent. This would do, for now.

"I got it." Kray said. "How is he?"

"Bad. I think he's delirious."

Kray pulled the cap of the bottle and smelled the clear liquid. He pulled away. The smell was strong. "The man said to pour it over the wound."

"Alright." Jaune said. She moved to Trunks side and pulled up his shirt. She wiped some of the blood off, revealing the two large wounds, one large scrape on his side like that of a sword cut and a round small wound just below his lower ribs. She grabbed his hand in her own and waited for Kray.

"Kalele." Kray said.

Trunks opened his eyes a little. They were glazed with pain.

"I'm going to pour some of this on you okay? Kalele?" Kray called.

Trunks nodded. He vaguely understood what Kray was saying. He felt the liquid make contact with his skin. To Trunks it felt like his skin was boiling. He screamed in pain.

Both Jaune and Kray jumped, alarmed by his reaction.

"Kalele?" Jaune asked. Trunks arched off the ground, his whole body tensed, his grip had violently tightened on her hand. Kray and Jaune held him down.

"It burns…" He yelled.

"Kalele." Kray said. Both he and Jaune were still struggling to keep him still.

"It burns." Trunks shouted again.

Jaune grabbed a rag and wiped the clear liquid off quickly. She looked angrily at Kray. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. The man told me to…" He looked at the bottle. It was more than half-way empty.

Trunks slowly calmed down. Jaune touched his cheek. His fever was getting worse and he was deathly pale.

"He's dying." Jaune said.

"No." Kray snapped. "He's not."

It was silent except for Trunks' fast and shallow breathing.

"Take that stuff and some blankets." Kray said. "I'll carry Kalele."

"Where are we going?" Jaune asked.

Kray wrapped a large blanket around Trunks waist and pulled Trunks over his shoulder. Both Kray and Jauned looked at the bloody floor in horror.

"Come on." Kray said.

They made their way out of the alley. The street was quiet and empty and the raining was coming down heavy all around them. They walked for what seemed forever but in reality was only about ten minutes.

"Where are we going Kray?" Jaune asked.

"Here." Kray said absently. "Here."

-----

Vegeta looked at the rain outside. It was raining hard. Trunks had hated the rain. He pushed Trunks out of his head. Bulma had led herself to believe that he was dead. He couldn't. His son couldn't be dead. He was a sayin.

He looked over at Goku and Goten and felt jealous. Kakarot had Goten and Gohan. Vegeta had lost Trunks. It wasn't fair. He back at the window furious at the cruel card destiny had tossed him. He stared absently through the window until…

"What the…" He ducked out of the way as a large rock crashed against the window, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

Vegeta got up and looked at the boy a few feet in front of him.

"Help." The boy said.

"What happened?" Bulma asked. "What's going on?"

Vegeta didn't answer. He smashed the rest of the window and ran outside.

"Trunks." He gasped as he stopped in front of them.

"He's dying." The young boy said. "You've got to help him."

Vegeta took Trunks into his arms and looked at the blood-drenched clothing. He looked at his son for what seemed like an eternity. It was Trunks. Somehow it didn't feel real. He held onto him protectively, not wanting to let him go. He looked up. The boy and the girl were gone.

"Trunks." Bulma whispered. She was standing next to Vegeta, in shock. "My baby."

"He's hurt." Vegeta said, snapping out of his own trance. Trunks was badly injured. He didn't want to lose him now that he had found him.

Hi everyone. Here is chapter 9. What do you guys think? Please review. I really liked writing this chapter. It's nice and long and kinda of a turning point, don't ya think. Let me know what you think. Thank you to those people who reviewed. I really appreciate all the encouraging words. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update a.s.a.p. Also I'm going to graduate from college in a week. Yay! Finally, wow. And I have finals all next week…not yay. But I'm still excited for next week to come. I'm looking forward to getting my B.A. 


	10. Chapter 10: Reunions and Goodbyes

Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ CHARACTERS NOT MINE…but the Story is. **

**Hi everyone. I want to thank everyone who's been reading this story and all those who have reviewed. I just officially finished school, just had my last final, now I'm just waiting to graduate. Anyways, I know you guys want to get to the story so here it is. **

Bulma looked as Trunks slept. He was out of danger. Two shots, he had been shot twice. She touched his forehead to feel for a fever. She smiled relieved. He was a little warm but he seemed to be getting better. She kept her hand on his face a little longer. She still couldn't believe it…her son was back. She had dreamt him so many times…and even now everything felt like another dream. She hoped it wasn't. She really hoped it wasn't. Trunks stirred and winced in pain. He didn't wake.

He had been asleep for the past two days. The shots had been pretty bad, for a minute Bulma had thought they were going to lose him again. He had lost so much blood, but oddly enough there was no infection. The wounds had actually been very clean, but he had smelled strangely of alcohol. It was a good thing too.

She touched his chin lightly and smiled, even though she wanted to laugh. He had grown so much. He wasn't a little boy anymore, at least not the ten-year old boy she'd lost so long ago. The boyish good looks on her little Trunks were now handsome strokes on this boy's face. His hair was shorter too, it made him look much older than he actually was- "much dangerous too," she thought. She scrunched her nose a little surprised by her thoughts.

She wiped a few strands of hair away from his eyes and touched the scar at the top of his right bros. She didn't know this scar. Just like she didn't know many of the scars she had found on him. Some had really troubled her, especially the one ones on his palms. She didn't even want to imagine how he'd gotten those. "Painful," she thought, "they must have been painful."

-----

"He looks better." Jaune whispered, watching Trunks through the window. She looked at the woman besides him. She didn't understand why she looked at Trunks with such tenderness. It bothered her and at the same time made her a little jealous. "Once he wakes up we'll come and get him."

"We're not going to come and get him." Kray said softly.

Jaune turned surprised. "What?" She pushed a few branches out of her way. She waited for Kray to explain himself. He didn't. "Why not Kray? We can't leave him."

"Look at that woman." Kray said pointing. "She's his mother…" He stopped and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Jaune watched him still confused. He handed it to her. She took it, looked at him skeptically and unfolded the piece of paper. She looked at it for a moment. She recognized the man and the woman…and Kalele. A happy Kalele… She had never seen him this happy. She gave Kray the photograph and looked at Trunks again. She wasn't shocked…

"I found out the day you were ill. I saw that picture of Kalele." He stopped briefly. "That woman is his mother, the man we saw is his father. He's their son."

"How?" Jaune asked.

"I'm not certain." Kray said. He looked back at Trunks. "He's better of here. He's got his family now. We'd be in the way."

Jaune nodded. She turned away quickly and descended down the tree before Kray could say anything more. She didn't want to hear it. "It's how it's supposed to be." She thought. "You've lost companions before. It's just like other times." She told herself, ignoring the deep knot in her throat and in her chest.

"Farewell my friend." Kray said. He touched the window lightly before joining Jaune on level ground again.

-----

Bulma ate her food eagerly. She hadn't had such a good meal in such a long time. She definitely hadn't enjoyed it as much as she was right now. She had been busy shopping for new clothes for Trunks. She wanted to have everything ready for when he woke up. She hoped it would be soon.

Goku, Goten and Chi Chi had all stopped by to see Trunks. They were just as excited as Bulma and were waiting for the moment when he'd wake up.

"It's strange." Goku said thoughtfully. "He has not energy signal."

"Wow Kakarot. You noticed." Vegeta grunted. He knew what Goku meant. He had realized that as soon as he had grabbed Trunks from the other kid.

"Well he's not an Android." Bulma said sharply. "Androids are machines and my Trunks isn't."

"I know." Goku said smiling. "I just think it's strange. I can't wait to ask him. Maybe he's learned how to mask his energy level."

"Well Kakarot he's been asleep for the past three days. There's not way you're going to bombard him with questions when he wakes up."

Goten shoved the last spoonful of peas into his mouth and got up his seat quickly. "Is it okay if I go see him?" He asked, still chewing.

"Of course Goten." Bulma smiled.

He was already half way out of the dining room when she finished.

"He's been so happy." Chi Chi said. She picked up Goten's plates and put them aside. "Trunks disappearance really affected him."

"I know." Bulma said. "It really affected everyone." She stopped briefly. "He's here though."

Goten rushed back into the living room, panting. "He's gone."

-----

Trunks walked down the winding hallway. He couldn't focus his eyes. The entire room was spinning.

Everything was so strange, he had no idea where he was or why he was there. Memories of what had happened lingered at the back of his head, but his head was not cooperating and neither were his legs.

He had woken up in a strange room and had heard strange voices somewhere in the building. Panic had gripped him tightly and when he had tried to stand up, his legs had refused to obey. Now they were doing the same.

He was weak and his entire body ached…the fat lady had injured him, he remembered. PL…a wave of grief shook his entire being. PL was dead. His body felt oddly hollow. For a moment, the thought of going on any further seemed idiotic.

It took him a while to get his thoughts back together. His head was spinning and he didn't feel like he was going to last much longer. He got up, his legs shook but they kept him upright. He walked forward slowly, watching every one of his steps. He reached for the wall as his vision blurred. His legs buckled. He fell back against a table, tossing whatever was on it on the ground with a loud crash. Slowly he got up again. A bolt of pain shot through his waist. He gritted his teeth against the pain and walked a few steps more. He didn't know where he was going. Frustrated he reached for whatever he could find. His hand made contact with a knob. He opened the door and stopped. It was the room he'd woken up in. He let himself slide down the wall. He was going around in circles. At this rate he'd never escape.

Goku walked down the hallways leading out of Trunks' room. A few things were disarranged, knocked down. The hallways led to a dead end and all the rooms were locked. "He must have gone back."

Trunks go up. His vision was graying again and a cold shill was coursing through his body. He was aware that his body was at its limits. If he didn't get out, he'd be stuck. He half walked, half crawled to the window on the other side of the room. He pulled it open. The tree…it was the same tree Kray had used to climb down…that night. He pushed himself up the window. His side screamed with pain as he did. The ground looked very far away. If he slipped and fell…he'd be dead. He reached out, trying to grab one of the nearby tree branches. They were too far away…too far away. He stepped onto the ledge. The tree moved dizzyingly all over the place. He stretched even more. His vision blackened and he felt everything spin underneath him. He felt the tree branch slide across his hand before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11: Explosion

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ and ALL ITS CHARACTERS WERE NOT CREATED OR INVENTED BY ME, BUT MEDJAI and ALL NON-DBZ CHARACTERS ARE MINE AND ARE A CREATION OF MY OFTEN WILD AND CRAZY IMAGINATION. :)**

**Finally Chapter 11. Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really really appreaciate it. So as Living Jinx put it so nicely, how Trunks will react when he finds out? Happy and accepting? Scared and confused? Shocked and in denial? And thus here is Chapter 11. Hope you like it. **

MEDJAI 11

Goku barely made it. He grabbed Trunks by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the room. Trunks was unconscious. His clothing was drenched in sweat. Very carefully, Goku placed Trunks back in bed. He pulled up the covers, stood back and sighed heavily, relieved. A couple of more seconds and Trunks would have been gone again.

Goku walked towards the door. "I found him." He shouted. It didn't take long for everyone to rush into the room.

Hands still shaking, Bulma touched Trunks' face. He was warm, tiny beads of sweat were forming near his temples. "Where was he? What happened?" She asked.

"He was trying to climb down that tree." Goku said and pointed at the still open window. "I think he passed out…I barely made it."

"Why would he do that?" Goten asked.

Goku shrugged. "I think he was…" He looked at Bulma and hesitated a little. "I think he was trying to get away."

"Don't be ridiculous." Bulma snapped almost immediately. She got up quickly and dipped a small towel in a nearby bowl of water. Her hands were still shaking, this time not just with worry. "How can you say that?" She asked angrily.

"I know it sounds horrible but-"

"It does." Bulma interrupted. "It does sound horrible because it is." She placed the moist towel on Trunks' forehead.

"He's right." Vegeta said, leaning next to the window. "Something is not right."

"Stop." Bulma said quietly.

"He's got no energy level." Vegeta said, talking over Bulma.

"Stop Vegeta."

"He's been missing for seven years!" Vegeta shouted, silencing Bulma.

She turned away from Vegeta quickly. Angry tears escaped the corners of her eyes. She pushed the few stubborn strands of Trunks' hair away from his eyes. "Even his hair is different." Bulma thought.

"Bulma?" Goku asked. He pressed her shoulder gently and smiled at her as she looked up. "Don't worry so much."

She smiled, weakly, but she smiled. "Yeah. I know." She said. "I know."

-----

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. The light was blinding, he had a throbbing headache and his side still ached terribly. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Light blue walls greeted him and suddenly memories of what had happened flooded him again - A winding hallway…a tree and then …black…just black. He sat up, aware of the pain on his side. The first thing he noticed besides the blue walls was his clothing. He got up. His legs felt oddly numb. It took him a while to get his legs used to his weight. A wave of dizziness shot through him. He reached for something to hold onto to for balance.

"Trunks!"

He turned, automatically.

Bulma hugged Trunks tightly. "Trunks. You're awake. Oh my baby." She said through sobs.

Trunks was motionless and completely stunned. He winced in pain as the woman tightened rather than relaxed her hold.

"I missed you so much. I missed you so much." Bulma continued. Her words slurred into each other. She had so much to say but she couldn't mouth everything. Her thoughts were all jumbled. Yet, "something is wrong." She thought what she had been trying to ignore.

She loosened her grip. Trunks pulled away. He stumbled backwards slightly. His reaction both startled and frightened her. "What's wrong Trunks?" She asked. She reached for him. He pulled away. "What's the matter with you Trunks?"

"Where am I?" Trunks finally asked. His heart was racing, pounding loudly against his chest. Another wave of dizziness threatened to knock him off balance. He gripped the edge of the dresser tighter as his legs buckled slightly. He looked at the woman and steadied his voice before asking her the only question that mattered right now. "Am I a prisoner?" He asked.

Bulma looked at him, shocked. She tried talking but no words were coming out. She closed her mouth and then opened it again. Nothing happened, all she managed was an odd uh sound. It seemed like an eternity before she answered. "I'm your mother, Trunks. This is your home."

"That's a lie!" Trunks said angrily. He pulled away furiously as she reached for him again. His hand traveled to his side…gone. His sword was gone. The absence made things so much grimmer. He raked his hand through his hair. "She's lying." He thought. "I'm a Medjai." He had no mother. This couldn't be his mother. His parents had sold him into slavery. "Why can't I remember?" He grew more frustrated. "An explosion…there was an explosion. No. That was only a dream." He looked around the room. Blue walls...Everything seemed so familiar... "She looks so familiar. Why?"

"Trunks calm down honey."

He turned quickly. He could hear his own breathing, his heart pounding fast and loud in his chest. "I-I don't remember." His voice died. Fatigue swam behind his eyes, demanding the rest that his body required. Suddenly it was too much effort to think, to walk or even to stand.

------

**End of Chapter 11. I know it's a bit shorter but I thought this was the perfect place to end it. What do you guys think? Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12: Searches

**HI everyone. I know. I know. I haven't updated in like forever and I am really really sorry for leaving all of you hanging. Unfortunately, I've been very busy studying. But here is Chapter 12 for Medjai. Hope you all enjoy it and please review. **

**Thank you for all those who have been reviewing. Well without further ado here is chapter 12. **

Medjai 12

"What?" Vegeta shouted angrily. "What do you mean he doesn't remember us?"

Bulma sighed. It had also been hard for her to believe. She really wanted to believe that Trunks' lack of memory was only temporary but something in his eyes…the way he had looked at her…It made her hopeful wishes very dim.

"He doesn't remember who we are. At least that's what he said."

"Is that why he wanted to escape?"

Bulma looked at him, lost in her own thoughts. Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for her answer.

"I guess." She murmured softly. "He asked me if he was a prisoner."

They were silent for a while trying to make sense of everything that had happened in the last few days. Too many things: too many questions.

"When he was delirious he kept saying PL over and over again. I think that person might have been traveling with him."

"And?" Vegeta asked. "Who cares?"

"Well maybe if we find that person we'll be able to find out how Trunks lost his memory and where he's been all these years."

Vegeta walked over to the window and leaned wearily against it.

It was still raining; it had been for the past few weeks. Even inside he could feel the damp, cold air, he could even smell it.

For a moment all he could see was the rain. Each tiny drop; laden with the giant responsibility of falling to the Earth amongst all the other ones. Each one trying to be unique in its own way, but all in all…they were all the same, nothing special. They were all helpless to be rid of the cruel destiny that forced each one of them to land with an un-majestic, graceful splat on the ground, only to cease to exist and meld into the whole that made each drop even less unique. That was the working of destiny, one splat after another.

He sighed heavily and turned to look at Bulma. She was looking at him, concern etched in her face. The freshness and sparkle had faded seven years ago and even though he hated to admit it, even to himself, he hoped that Trunks re-appearance would help bring back some of the freshness and sparkle that had made her so appealing, not too long ago.

-----

It was almost midnight when Bulma walked into Trunks' room. The lights were off, except for a small light on one of the nightstands, whose light traveled and illuminated the emptiness of the bed.

Panic…

and then relief flowed through her, as she saw Trunks leaning against the wall, clutching his side in obvious pain while supporting his weight with his free arm. She turned on the light and walked rapidly towards him, murmuring this and that about getting hurt, how stupid it was for him to have gotten out of bed, how worried she had been and a bunch of other inarticulate mumble jumble, that eventually ended in dry tears and sobs and a moment of awkward silence between the two.

"You're still hurt." She said, wiping the corner of her eyes with her hands. "You wouldn't even had made it across the street in your condition."

"What does it matter to you?" Trunks asked. He closed his eyes against the pain creeping into his side. More than that, he didn't want to look at the woman besides him. He couldn't stand her tears. Signs of weakness…he kept telling himself…_reassuring_.

"You're my son."

"No." He said immediately. "No." This time he said it much quieter. "I have no parents."

"I'm your mother Trunks." Bulma said, feeling the all too familiar stab of pain in her chest.

"My name is not Trunks." He said. "And I'm not your son."

He tried to get up, but she kept him down.

"No. I told you that you're hurt." Bulma said, almost angrily. She gave one final rough wipe of her eyes and looked at him sternly. "Okay. We'll do things your way." She saw confusion registered on his face. "If you say I'm not your mother, then I'm not your mother. I'm not going to force you to believe me or to call me mom. I understand. My name is Bulma…You can call me Bulma."

"I don't need to know your name. I will be leaving soon."

"Alright." Bulma said. She waited a while, gathering her thoughts. "Alright. I guess we really can't force you to stay either. So you can go if you want."

"Thank you." Trunks said quietly. _Sad…why? Why this sadness?_ "I will leave today. I don't want to cause any more trouble. Thank you for your help."

"It was no problem." Bulma said. Of course it was no problem. He was her son. How could he ever be a problem?

She got up. "Well I guess I should leave you to decide." She started for the door. "It's too bad though. I had started doing research on PL." She saw Trunks automatically turn to look at her.

"Research?" He asked. He had never heard the word before and didn't know what it meant, but the possibility that it was related to PL made him want to know what the woman was talking about.

"Well…" Bulma scratched her head lightly. "You kept repeating the name over and over again. I just thought that maybe I could find him and bring him here."

"Her."

"What was that?"

"Her. It doesn't matter now." Trunks said. "She's dead. She was injured by the same thing that injured me."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment.

"Are you sure she's dead?" Bulma asked after a while.

"Sure?"

"Yes. I mean you were shot too and pretty badly. You could have died but you didn't. Maybe she's still alive."

Trunks seemed to consider this. He looked at the bandages on his waist and then at Bulma. "Do you really think she's not dead?" The idea was difficult to believe. He still couldn't believe that he was alive. After all an injured Medjai was a dead Medjai. He didn't know why it would be any different here.

"It's possible." Bulma smiled. "I could help you look for her."

At this Trunks turned and looked at Bulma skeptically.

"Yes." Bulma said, answering Trunks' silent question. "I don't want you to leave. But you know that you need me. I can help you find out what happened to PL. We both get some of what we want… What do you say?"

He didn't answer but she really didn't need one. She already knew what his answer was.

-----

Bulma looked at Trunks over her shoulder. He was sitting in one of the hospital chairs, fighting of fatigue and sleep. He was still so much like his father. Stubborn like a mule, she thought with a smile. That hadn't changed at all.

She had warned him about pushing himself too hard, but he had straight out refused to wait. It had taken a lot of work just to convince him to rest for at least one more day. He had agreed but today he had stubbornly set out on this quest for PL.

They had already been to three hospitals and four clinics. All had told them the same thing; there was no PL. Every hour Bulma grew less optimistic. After all if the girl had been shot like Trunks…he had almost died…

She looked at Trunks again.

Vegeta still hadn't talked to Trunks; in fact, Trunks hadn't talked to anyone yet. Bulma had advised Vegeta to wait. She had had enough trouble getting Trunks to talk to her. She wasn't sure how he'd react to other people, especially someone like Vegeta.

"M'am."

Bulma turned and looked at the girl behind the desk. "Did you find anything?"

"No. I'm sorry. There is no one in this hospital with that name and we haven't admitted any gun shot victims."

"Oh." Bulma said a little disappointed.

"Have you tried West Med?" The girl asked.

Bulma nodded. She looked at her watch. It was almost five pm. They had been out looking for a little over five hours. She sighed heavily, feeling her own exhaustion in ever one of her bones.

"There is also the new hospital bordering the East District. Mercy Medical Center." The girl said. She handed Bulma a small map and pointed to a small star. "Here."

Bulma looked at it quickly. "Okay. I think I'll try that one next. Thank you."

"Are you sure she is here in West City?" The girl asked.

Bulma looked over at Trunks. "I hope so."

-----

Bulma followed Trunks through Mercy Medical Center's double doors. The hospital was small, with a few chairs close to the entrance and a TV right in the middle of the waiting room.

The waiting room was empty except for an older woman and a young boy asleep in one of the pink chairs. The woman stirred a little when they came in. She looked at them through dark solemn eyes and turned her attention back towards the TV.

Bulma approached the receptionist counter and rang the tiny bell.

"You should have waited in the car."

"I'm fine." Trunks said. He leaned against the counter.

"You're a terrible liar. Where is everyone?"

"Hi, can I help you?" A young woman, about thirty years old, asked. She was carrying a large pile of medical files.

"Yes. We're looking for a young girl about sixteen, seventeen. She goes by the name of PL. Gunshot wound." Bulma said for the fifteenth time this day.

"Oh." The young woman said. "Was she brought in about a week ago?"

"Yes. Is she here?"

"Ah. Yes. She was. She passed away three days ago."

"Passed away?" Trunks asked. "What does that mean?"

"She died." The young woman said softly. "I'm really sorry."

**OKAY HERE IS CHAPTER 12. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I HOPE TO WRITE CHAPTER 13 SOON, BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES, WHAT WITH THE LSAT AND ALL THE STUDYING I'VE BEEN DOING LATELY. YUCK. IT HASN'T BEEN VERY FUN, BUT IT IS MY FUTURE SO I GUESS I DO HAVE TO TAKE THIS LSAT SERIOUSLY. WELL HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.**


	13. Chapter 13: Glimpses and Questions

**Hi everyone. I decided to change this chapter up a little. Somehow it didn't feel right. Now it does. I like the changes, they're minor but I think they make a difference, or at least to me they do. Tell me what you think. Your thoughts…oh and also what you think will happen. I'm interested in knowing where you guys think this story is going to go. Well without further ado here is the revised Chapter 13. Bit shorter I think. (BTW…I was watching DBGT and was horrified at what they did to Trunks. He is such a geek. Cry cry cry. What happened to the cute little mischievous kid in DBZ. I totally did not see this coming. Cry cry cry. I knew I should have not watched it. Oh well. I'll try to erase it from my mind.)**

**DISCLAIMER: DBZ NOT MINE. **

Chapter 13

He would wait for them. Kray and Jaune had to come back for him. _They have to— _he told himself over and over again. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind from thinking about PL and the agonizing pain on his side.

He looked over at Bulma. She was sitting on one of the old cardboard boxes, examining the alley, with obvious distaste. Every time she looked at him, she'd smile— It was a sad sort of smile. The kind of smile that lamented having lost something very valuable only to have found it years later, worn and broken. Part of him really wanted to be that something valuable.

His thoughts disturbed him. Since when had he become so hopeful? The last thing he wanted was to develop the fanciful idea that he belonged in this world. He knew his place and it was far beneath that of the woman in front of him. She'd surely turn away disgusted and horrified if she knew who he was, _what he'd done._

"You don't have to stay." He said after a while.

She turned a little surprised that he had spoken to her directly. He hadn't since leaving the hospital. "I want to." Bulma said. She shifted uncomfortably on the box and smiled again. "I don't mind." She failed to add that she'd sooner bite her arms off then leave him in this dump. The idea that Trunks had lived in places like this, had been hungry and cold, left her chilled.

Bulma stopped her inspection of the place, hating the silence that once again ensued between the both of them. But she really didn't know what to say. She had wanted to comfort him after the terrible news of PL's passing. He hadn't given her the opportunity. She really didn't know how to describe it. At first, he had reacted much like any other normal person would. He had been stunned, slightly incredulous— his eyes tinged with sadness for the passing of a friend. But all that had been short lived. All the normalness had been tossed aside— replaced by a cool, detached façade. The transition had been quick— inhumanely quick.

She hated to think about what had happened to have made Trunks so cold. Her little boy had always been so cheerful, so caring even…_not to mention the biggest troublemaker in the world. _She chuckled quietly, remembering all the macabre pranks he and Goten had pulled on poor Vegeta and Goku. _I bet Vegeta still remembers the bubble gum incident. _

Those had been the days…

She looked over at him, not at all surprised to find him dozing off. He was obviously tired. Who wouldn't be?

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" She asked. "You're tired."

"I'm fine." He answered shortly.

"Okay." She said simply, picking up a bright red bottle cap. She got up and walked towards one of the oversized bins. She couldn't stand being seated any longer.

It was getting late and she could tell Trunks' injuries were bothering him. Part of her was afraid that he'd injure himself even more. He wasn't healing as she had expected. He wasn't healing like a Sayin, something that deeply troubled her. _He should have healed by now…but he hasn't. He's healing like…like an average person. _

"I'm really sorry about your friend. I know it must be hard. Losing someone." Bulma said breaking the silence that had settled awkwardly around them once again. "I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." If she had been looking for some kind of reaction from Trunks, it failed miserably. Mentally she cursed herself. She was a wreck. She was going to scare Trunks away at this rate. She tossed the bottle cap a bit too forcefully, so much that Trunks warily looked at her.

What was she doing? Why had she even agreed to this? _Because he's my son and I'm not going to lose him again. _

-----

Sleep was already growing heavy on his eyelids, but he couldn't fall asleep. He had to stay awake. Jaune and Kray would be here soon. They had too come for him…but he was so tired…so sleepy...he'd close his eyes just for a little while…just a little while.

_Trunks walked forward. He could hear crying close by. "Children," he thought, "It sounded like children." He listened for a while, unsure of what to do, of where he was. It was hard to see through all the fog and sand and the covering around his eyes. Absently, he reached for whatever was covering his eyes but he touched nothing...he felt nothing. _

"_What is this?" Trunks thought. _

_He turned around alarmed as someone screamed nearby. And then there were more screams, all around, echoing through the hot dessert sand dunes._

"_Who's there?" He called, as a tremor ran down his spine. He felt slightly dizzy now, with the heat and the smell that had all of a sudden crept up on him. "I know that smell…burning…burning flesh."_

"_Over here." Someone whispered softly. "This way."_

_Another scream made him stumble backwards. Instinctively, he reached for his sword, seeking the comfort and security of the blade. _

"_This isn't my sword." He thought, his heart now racing. "This isn't my sword." The fact made his skin crawl, even more so than the dead silence that had now settled all around him. There were no more screams, but the smell. He couldn't stand it. Another wave of dizziness washed over him. _

_He unsheathed his sword, feeling a very familiar surge of power like he had so many times in the past. "Except this isn't my sword." He told himself even as he tested the sword's resilience and guaranteed brutality. It fitted so well in his hand…_

"_Don't. Please don't." Someone shouted a few feet away._

_Trunks turned. He cursed the fog. He couldn't see anything beyond his hand. _

"_Get away." Someone whispered._

"_Where are you?" Trunks shouted, feeling even more lightheaded than before. _

"_Get away. Please get away." _

"_I want to help you." Trunks shouted. He walked blindly through the fog. He stumbled slightly as he stepped into a deep pool of water. It felt strangely warm. Slowly he waded through the water, feeling as it rose just below his knees. _

"_Don't. Get away!" This time the voice sounded much closer and he could tell it was a little girl. _

_He stopped abruptly as the pungent smell attacked him and made him gag involuntarily._

"_No!" _

_Tiny hands pushed him back hard. He landed backwards in the pool of water, his head ricocheting off the lake floor. He got up immediately, coughing up water violently. He couldn't breathe. _

"_Go away!" _

_Blindly, he reached for the girl. He could feel something cold against his fingers. Supple, pliant. Again the horrible smell of rotting flesh surrounded him. He pulled away, reaching for what was covering his eyes. He stopped horrified. Blood. There was blood all over his hands...all over…everywhere! _

She jumped as Trunks screamed and immediately went to him. He sat shaking, drenched in sweat, rubbing at his hands and arms frantically. She held him tight against her even as he struggled against her hold.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream." She said over and over again, trying to calm him. "Everything is okay. Just a dream."

Slowly, he relaxed in her arms and rested his head on her shoulder. _Like before…_She wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, but she wasn't going to point it out to him. It had been so long since she'd comforted her son.

"You're shaking." She said, feeling his forehead for a fever.

He didn't answer.

"It was just a dream." She said again.

He nodded but made no attempt to pull away.

"I'm taking you home." Bulma said. She was expecting some kind of rejection, a struggle but there was none. He simply nodded again.

------

Bulma watched as Vegeta paced around the room angrily. He was far from angry; he was livid. She sighed. God, she was exhausted. These past few days had really taken a toll on her.

She looked around the room. Goten and Goku were here. They had been coming to CC almost everyday now since Trunks' reappearance, hoping to get to talk to him but they had left every night disappointed.

Vegeta stopped just a few feet away from Bulma and slammed his fist, hard against the wall. "You've been hiding him from us like if we're going to do something to him." He said, frustrated. He watched Bulma carefully, waiting for an answer, one that would put his mind at ease, if only a little.

"It's not that Vegeta." Bulma sighed, after a while. She had already explained to him the situation over and over again. She didn't know how much more explaining she could do, or how much he could take. "He's just very confused and he's been very ill."

"He's a Sayin!" Vegeta snapped. "He should be healed by now."

"I've told you Vegeta. He's not healing fast like a Sayin. He's healing like a regular person. Besides," she said rolling her eyes, "that's not the point. The point is that he doesn't remember any of us. He doesn't remember who he is or anything."

"We can help him remember Bulma." Goten interrupted. "I brought pictures, see." He lifted up one of the photo albums he had brought and grinned.

Bullma couldn't help but smile at his optimism.

"I'm glad Goten." She said softly. "I'm sure he'll like looking at them." Vegeta grunted.

"Has he told you anything?" Goku asked. "About where he's been?"

"No. All I know is that he's been living in the streets." She shivered just at the thought. Remembering the horrible smell and murkiness of the alley they had been to yesterday. "All the money in the world and my son has been living in the streets, hungry and cold." She couldn't avoid the bitter sarcasm in her voice.

"So what now?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know." Bulma said. "I really don't know."

-----

Trunks had woken up, groggy and still weak, but he was tired of sleeping. He wasn't sure what to do next. He had waited for Kray and Jaune but they hadn't shown up. It shouldn't have bothered him, after all people died, friends died…PL had died. PL had died…Their one true friend in this world, gone. He hadn't really expected it, not here, not from her.

He wiped at his eyes angry that he could not let go, that he could not move on. But he couldn't help it. He was alone. Never had he been so alone. No PL. No Kray. No Jaune. Not even his sword. Nothing. He had nothing and no one.

Disgusted with life altogether, he continued walking down the strange hall, with no real destination in mind. He didn't bother to examine anything around him. Nothing was of interest to him right now.

He reached a staircase and could hear voices coming from downstairs. One of them he already knew. It was the woman. She confused him so much.

He walked downstairs, slowly, each step a constant reminder of just how weak and useless he was right now. The voices were coming from the room to his right. He could see shadows on the walls and could hear other people besides the woman, one of whom sounded very angry.

"Well. You better figure out something and fast."

"Vegeta. You can be so impossible sometimes!"

Trunks stopped just outside the living room, watching everyone carefully.

For a moment no one spoke or moved. Trunks couldn't avoid feeling a little intimidated and apprehensive by all the attention.

"Trunks. What are you doing up?" Bulma asked walking towards him.

"My name isn't Trunks." He said softly, noticing the questioning looks on everyone's faces.

"Okay." Bulma said a little down. "I forgot."

"How are you feeling?" Bulma asked after a while, smiling to hide her disappointment.

"Better. Thank you." Trunks said avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"That's good to hear."

"Alright. That's enough small talk." Vegeta snapped. "What do you mean your name is not Trunks?"

"Vegeta!" Bulma said frowning.

Trunks blinked, not sure how to answer. He wasn't even sure if he should answer at all. The man looked and carried himself too much like royalty.

"Well? If your name isn't Trunks then what is it?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks considered this for a moment. He wasn't this person Trunks they kept referring to. He was Kalele, but then Kalele was his slave name. Lord Kraden had probably put out the word about their escape and if this man was indeed royalty then he probably had some type of connection with Lord Kraden. _Would this man tell Lord Kraden?_

"I don't know." Trunks said. He couldn't risk it. He didn't want to go back to Tournament Planet.

"You don't know." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Vegeta." Bulma implored. "Just let him be."

Trunks watched her, sympathetically.

"I am not the person you're confusing me with." Trunks said. Vegeta looked at him a bit skeptically. "I'm sorry."

They were silent for a few seconds; only the rain outside seemed to be making noise.

"So?" Vegeta asked, tapping his foot impatiently. He didn't take his eyes off of Trunks.

"I will leave." Trunks said surprised by the intense feeling of loss that accompanied his decision.

**I hope you all liked it. I am tired. It's 12:19 am…very sleepy. Please review. Reviews really make the late night writing sessions worth it. Have a good night. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Thanks and Chappie 14 will be posted, hopefully soon. Ciao. **


	14. Chapter 14: Voice

**HI everyone. I'm back. I know. I've been so bad at updating. I'm so sorry. I was just being so lazy, oh and I got pneumonia like a month ago…arrgh. Not very pleasant. Anyways I'm back and I have a new chapter for MEDJAI. Yay. I know a lot of you are anxious (yeah right. I say anxious to make myself feel good. :) ) Okay so a little heads up…read this chapter very carefully. I hope you understand it…it's a little confusing but its supposed to be. It will all make sense soon. It's kind of like a puzzle with pieces popping up everywhere. Alright that's enough of my rant. Please review. Please please review. Tell me if you like this and let me know if you understand my madness. Also, I'd like to know where you guys think this story is going (just curious). Ciao for now and enjoy!**

Medjai 14

Trunks stared up at the ceiling. It seemed to him that things were quickly spiraling down into mayhem. He didn't know why he had stayed. He should have just left, then and there. No compromises, no pity…that's how it should have been…but it hadn't.

The woman had broken down completely. Shock was short of what he had felt. She had dropped to her knees, begging him to stay. He still didn't know what to think of her behavior, kneeling before a Medjai…_what was she thinking?_

He sighed heavily and looked around the room, not even bothering to get up from the bed…at least that's what he had heard the woman call it. He particularly liked the bed. It was warm, comfortable, very far removed from the cot and the cardboard boxes he had slept in before. He hadn't really had time to examine the room he was in, but from what he had seen, he knew it was strange, just like everything else on this planet. Too bright and clean.

He got up slowly, still painfully aware of his injuries. The room was spacious, far more than the chamber Jaune, Kray and he had shared on Tournament Planet. He grabbed a small frame from one of the nightstands. He looked at the photograph. He was so young…smiling. _How long ago was this?_ He thought, before turning the photo over. He was annoyed by all his hopeful thoughts. Since when had he become a hopeful idiot?

He turned at the sound of rustling just outside the door.

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep." Goten said, smiling nervously. "Can I come in?"

Trunks stared at the boy, who looked no older than himself. Something like recognition and grief trickled at the back of his mind. "_Badly burned…"_

"Your mom said you were awake."

"She's not my mother." Trunks said roughly.

Goten blinked, a little startled by Trunks' reaction. "Oh okay." He stuttered nervously. "Sorry."

"No." Trunks said after a while. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

Again Goten was at a loss for words, but this time he couldn't help but grin. "Apologizing. I think I like you better now."

"Why?" Trunks asked, somewhat curious. "Was I a bad person?"

"No." Goten said, feeling a little more comfortable. He looked around the room. He had stayed over so many nights, had sneaked out of this very room on so many occasions. There were so many memories, but those had been formed so long ago. _How old had I been? Eight, nine. That was a long time ago. _"You were just not the apologizing kind."

"What kind was I?"

"You were the kind that hated being wrong. You were bossy, always wanting everything your way. And you always had to win at everything. You always had to be number one."

"I-I mean this Trunks person," Trunks said, quickly correcting himself, "sounds more like a pampered spoiled neni than the long lost son that woman suffers so much about."

Goten smiled as he heard the word meant to disguise another much cruder one. _Neni_…

Trunks had coined it after Neninia Barron, the most spoiled and conceited person on the planet. She had definitely been the cause of many of their punishments as children.

"Nah." Goten said. "You were pretty cool, even though you were always getting me into trouble, Neni."

"_Stop being such a Neni Trunks."_ The words floated diffusedly in his mind. He had used that word, in the past, had heard it too.

"Ahem. Ahem."

Both Trunks and Goten turned towards the source. Bulma was standing just outside the door, smiling. "Goten if I remember correctly, you were getting Trunks in as much trouble as he was you, or have you forgotten the dog incident?"

Goten grinned. "Oh that. That was hardly trouble."

"Not according to the man who had to scrub pink and purple paint from his pet."

Trunks smiled despite himself. He looked at the woman and the boy. He didn't understand why he felt relief. "_They're gone. Everything is gone." _He grew cold at the thought. They're not gone. They're here. And then there was anger…lies…he had been lied to…_who?_ _Gray eyes…_

"Anyways Goten. Your mom asked me to get you. It's time to leave."

"Oh. Okay." Goten said, looking at his watch. "Is it okay if I stop by tomorrow Bulma?"

"Of course Goten."

"Cool. I'll see you laters Trunks." Goten said and waved.

Trunks waved back absently.

"Trunks are you okay?" Bulma asked.

"_Trunks are you okay?" _

"_I'm just a little tired." _

"I'm just a little tired."

"You sure?" Bulma asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. You should rest." Bulma said, pulling down the covers on the bed. She waited for him to get in. At first she thought he would object, but he didn't. He seemed almost in a trance. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Again he nodded.

"Rest Trunks."

"_Rest Trunks." _He could hear the voice. A girl…_gray eyes…no…these were different…softer…gentler… "Rest. Rest and dream azure dreams."_

**November 6, 2007**

**Please review. Thank you. Good night. **


	15. Chapter 15: Cooking

**Hi everyone. Here is another chapter…yay! It took me a while to write this one. It was pretty difficult to write, but I think this is as good as it'll get. I was also reading the past chapter and I want to say…SORRY…so many misspellings. Ahhh. Sorry if I've irritated you with my spelling errors. I am actually quite a good speller (really really :) )but I get excited about finishing a chapter that I forget about proof-reading. So please excuse the spelling in some of these chapters. I hope to someday revise this story, although I must admit that I must first concentrate on finishing it. :) Well let me know what you guys think in the form of reviews. **

**Oh and just to save myself from copyright infringement and whatever other legal junk here it is a DISCLAIMER (shouting through a giant megaphone)!!!! I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **

Medjai 15

She looked over her shoulder just briefly and smiled to herself. Trunks was seated at the breakfast table fiddling with a kitchen timer.

She was so happy that Trunks had decided to stay. It had been torture thinking he'd leave again.

She had convinced him to stay, after much pleading and blackmailing, but he had agreed, at least inexplicitly. But even after the silent agreement, it had taken Trunks a while to adjust to his new home and new family, even though he still refused to acknowledge both as such.

It didn't matter though she was determined to change that and she was more than confident that she would sooner or later break down his resistance. Still, she couldn't hide the disappointment she felt every time she looked at her son and saw his amnesic eyes.

"Uhm…" Trunks signaled to her.

"Oh. Sorry." She said, clearing her mind of her troublesome thoughts.

"The boy said he'd come today."

"Goten. Yeah he did." She grabbed her knife and cutting board and walked to the table where Trunks was seated.

"Is that his name?" Trunks asked.

"Yes." Bulma answered. "He'll probably stop by after school." She grabbed a green apple from a bowl on the table. She examined it for bruises, finding none; she then started cutting it into small wedges.

"And what is your name?" Trunks asked.

Bulma blinked and smiled sadly. "Well," She looked at, "my name is Bulma…but I was hoping you'd call me mom."

He averted his eyes, turning his attention back to the small alarm once again.

Bulma sighed, crestfallen. She had _hoped…_but then again she knew better… "Okay. Okay." She said. "You don't have to call me mom." He looked up. "You can call me Bulma. How's that?"

He nodded in acceptance. It was obvious he was still little uncomfortable around her. _That's going to change too._ Bulma thought before resuming her apple cutting.

A standard silence stole over them.

"Why is he always upset?" Trunks asked, quietly.

Bulma looked up. She knew whom he meant. _Vegeta. _Their meeting had been, to say the least awkward. Vegeta had been his usual stubborn and cold self, pressing Trunks for answers, none of which he got. Trunks hadn't taken kindly to the interrogation. He had straight out refused to answer, choosing to simply glare at Vegeta. _Yes, awkward is an understatement…more like volatile. _

She had spent a big part of the day after their encounter trying to make Vegeta understand the situation. Vegeta had simply scoffed, grumbling about how suspicious all this was, how Trunks was keeping things from them and stuff like that.

It is all very strange. She hadn't been able to shake that thought from her head since finding Trunks. The scars, his missing energy signal and the branded circle with the numbers K-249; _where was he? _If he had been near West City all this time, why hadn't they found him? They had searched everywhere, done everything to find him and he had been in West City all this time…_No. There must be some other explanation, something he's keeping. _

Bulma stole a quick glance at Trunks after a while. He was still immersed in his examination of the small alarm. _Where were you Trunks? Why don't you trust us to tell us what really happened?_

She stifled a laugh as Trunks jumped slightly at the sound of the timer's alarm.

"Press the red button." Bulma said, looking away from him. She didn't want him to think she was laughing at him. _Oh well, for now…I guess having Trunks is enough…things will fall into place later on…_

The monotonous beeping stopped. "What was that?" Trunks asked as he turned the small timer in his hands. He shook it lightly before examining it again.

"The alarm reminds me that I need to check the chicken." She said, getting up. She slipped on her oven mitts and opened the oven. She loved the warm and golden aroma from the chicken. The chicken had turned a rich copper color, and for a moment Bulma permitted herself a bit of vanity. "It's done." She said, smiling widely. "You're going to love it." _Yes…things will become clearer soon. _Bulma reassured herself, even though, deep inside she dreaded what would come along with the clarity.

**Well please REVIEW (again, shouting with a giant megaphone). Thank you very much. BTW, I am officially a Naruto fan, now. I don't think I'll ever write Naruto fan fiction though. I am a 100 DBZ (more specifically Trunks) fan fictioner. Anyways, enough of my randomness. Toodles. **

**12/3/07**

**11:00pm. **


	16. Chapter 16: Mall Madness

**HI EVERYONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yes I am alive and as a New Year's gift I wrote this very long (long for my standards :) ) chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. It's very cool. I just let myself write. I had this idea of what I wanted to write but somehow I ended up with a whole different one at the end. This one is so much better. Anyways, I hope this chapter helps to confuse you more…I mean clarify (lol) Yeah like that will happen anytime soon. It seems the more I write the more mysterious this whole deal gets, even I don't know what will end up happening in the end. Anyways today is January 2, 2008 but since my internet is down I won't be posting it today but until Friday or maybe even next week, just thought I let you know. That was a little random side note there. Oh and I was thinking of posting the notes I wrote for this story once I'm done with it. Might be interesting to learn more about the wackiness in my head. I used pretty much all of the notes I had written but there are a couple of "extra features" or what do you call that DVD thing "Special features." Stuff like Character profiles, more on Guardians and Medjais and the Prophecy and all that stuff (might be helpful to know for those of you who will. continue reading my stuff in the future. I tend to recycle a lot of the Guardian universe.) But first I have to finish the story. Anyways enough of my rambling. Here is what you've been waiting for anxiously (yeah in my dreams :) **

DISCLAIMER: DBZ NOT MINE BUT THIS STORY AND ALL NON-DBZ CHARACTERS ARE MINE.

MEDJAI 17

Trunks peered at the person sitting on a green bench just across the street, through his bedroom window. He couldn't quite tell whether the person was male or female, but something about the person made him uneasy and it wasn't just the fact that this was the third time in two days that Trunks had seen the heavily clothed figure, no… it was something much more ominous…_ maybe I'm thinking way too much about it…_ Trunks thought.

"_It's all in the wrist…"_ The random tidbits of memory he had no longer surprised him but they were not making his life any easier at the moment. Broken conversations fuzzy images and sounds inundated his dreams and thoughts, some of them were plain, simple but others were torture.

He had woken up on more than one occasion sweat drenched and shaking, and while he had had these kinds of _dreams_ back at Tournament Planet, somehow here on Earth they were more frequent and…disturbing, _especially since meeting that woman_.

The person he was watching looked up but Trunks could still not discern anything amidst all the wraps and the hood shadowing the person.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Trunks asked quietly.

The person looked up, almost as if hearing Trunks' question.

_Gray eyes…_

Fleeting images swarmed his head…he could feel it, sense something…just on the verge…just within reach…almost…

"Kambrid." Trunks said. The name came to him in one quick and suffocating blow

The person got up and walked away.

And then there was nothing… no more verges.

-----

Goten mentally counted the number of days since Trunks had reappeared. Twelve days. It still seemed so unreal, like if his best friend would banish any moment just like he had before. That wouldn't happen though, he would make sure of that, this time, he told himself, while looking at a large white poster of three stick thin women in bright red dresses at the fashion store right across from where he, Bulma and Trunks were. Below it in bold black letters were the words "Be Brave…Be Beauty…Be RED." Goten almost laughed at how ridiculously dramatic the whole thing was.

The mall was packed as usual, being a Friday afternoon. That had definitely been a drag. After all, he hated the mall as it was, but he hated it even more with people in it.

He looked over at Bulma, she was still fussing over a pair of shoes that she wanted to buy for Trunks. Her face was beaming with excitement, unlike Trunks who looked just plain uncomfortable with all the attention.

Goten almost laughed. It was so like Bulma to think that Trunks would enjoy a day of "shopping" for clothes. In fact, the only reason he had agreed to come was to provide a bit of a normal contrast from Bulma's shopping craziness for Trunks.

"What do you think of these?" Bulma asked, holding up a pair of black work boots. "They're being used by every teenager right now. They're very popular."

"Those are good." Trunks said, forcing himself to smile. "I already have shoes though. I don't understand why I would need new ones."

"Nonsense Trunks. You need at least five pairs of good shoes." She said calling over one of the attendants. "We'll take these too."

The attendant smiled. She was about eighteen, with brown wavy hair and light brown eyes. She looked at Trunks and smiled at him for the tenth time that hour. "Is there anything else I can do for you Ma'am?"

"Just that for now." Bulma smiled. She handed the young woman one of her many credit cards.

"I'll go ahead and wrap everything up for you and bring you your receipt." She smiled at Bulma and then again at Trunks.

"Trunks what's that sign over there say?" Bulma asked, squinting to read the bright green letters, regretting not having stopped by the contact lenses store to pick up her contacts. After all, that's what she had come to the mall for.

"I don't know." Trunks said, looking at his hands.

"Shoes." Goten said. "Gogetti Shoes."

"Gogetti? I didn't know they sold Gogetti here. I'll be right back." Bulma said, already walking towards the displays at the back of the store.

Trunks let out a loud sigh.

"This is only the beginning. You're going to need shirts." Goten said and laughed at the miserable look Trunks gave him.

"Do you know a person by the name of Kambrid?" Trunks asked.

"Kambrid?" Goten scratched his head. "No. I haven't heard the name. Why? Did you remember something?"

"No." Trunks said. "Nothing."

"You will."

Goten looked up as the young attendant approached them with five bags of merchandise. "_I guess its pack mule time,"_ he thought lamely.

"Is she looking at more things?" She asked the question more to Trunks than Goten.

"Yes." Trunks said.

"Do you need help finding something?" She asked again, only to Trunks.

"No, thank you."

"Actually," Goten said standing up and walking over towards Trunks. "He was looking for something but it doesn't look like you have it today."

Trunks looked at Goten questioningly. Goten simply smiled.

"Oh." The young woman said. "Well I'm very sorry about that." She said smiling. She pulled a small sheet of paper from one of her pockets and wrote something on it. "Well here is my cell phone number." She handed Trunks the small paper. He took it a little hesitatingly. "My name is Maydee by the way."

"I'm Goten, this is Trunks."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Goten and Trunks. Please call me if you need help finding what you're looking for." She smiled brightly at Trunks.

"Will do. Thanks." Goten said.

She smiled again before heading to another end of the store.

"I wasn't looking for anything." Trunks said looking at the piece of paper. "And what is this?"

"Those are digits."

"What?"

"It's her phone number Trunks. I think she likes you."

Trunks looked at the small paper in his hand. He didn't understand any of the symbols on it and he knew nothing about what Goten was talking about.

"You're holding it backwards." Goten said laughing. He grabbed the paper from Trunks. "Not very good handwriting. What number do you think this is?" He pointed at what looked like a cross between a one and a seven.

Trunks stared at the alien writing and suddenly felt self-conscious about his illiteracy. And he remembered something, something he never forgot and would never forget. Lord Kraden laughing as he tortured Trunks with the shocks.

"_You're a Medjai, lower than a dog…dirt …you don't have the capacity to learn…it's not in your nature… all you will ever know and need to know is how to fight and die… it is what makes you different than us…and it is why you'll never… be… part… of… anything…why you'll always… be alone…"_

He looked at all the bags on the floor and then at the clothes he was wearing and suddenly he felt out of place…so insignificant and more alone than ever.

"I don't know." Trunks snapped and shoved the piece of paper back at Goten. "You're the one who can read."

Goten looked at Trunks a little startled by his sudden change in mood. "What's wrong?" Trunks didn't answer. He looked over to where Bulma was still busy looking at shoes. She didn't seem like she'd be done anytime soon. "I'm going to go get Bulma. I think I've had enough of—" Goten froze.

Trunks was gone.

"Trunks." Goten walked out of the store. "Trunks." There were dozens of people walking all over the place, but no Trunks in sight. "No energy level." Goten reminded himself and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong Goten?" Bulma asked, walking up behind him. "Where's Trunks?"

-----

Trunks walked to the end of the mall and stopped just at the foot of the escalators. He hesitated a little before getting on the moving stairs. _Why does everything in this planet have to be so complicated?_ He thought miserably as he half-stepped, half-jumped off the escalator.

He looked at the giant signs hanging everywhere with giant arrows pointing every place. An exit…he had to find an exit. He walked down a corridor, following a sign with a blue arrow and two little persons on a triangle and a circle. He had seen the same sign before, near an exit, back when PL had still been alive, back when Kray and Jaune had been with him and had not abandoned him in this forsaken planet.

"_Everyone betrays someone once. It's human nature…"_

"_No!"_

He followed the arrow into a dead end and two doors. He remembered now…restrooms. PL had called them restrooms or bathrooms. He wasn't sure which one…or maybe…had it been both of them. He cursed and slammed his fist against the wall, hard and felt the pain radiate up from his fist to his elbow.

"_What angers you more? The fact that I'm telling you it's so, or that you know it is so?" _

And all he felt now was a deep ingrained rage…a want…a need to hit something…to pummel…to kill. Anything. Anyone. He could feel it coursing in his blood, a heat like he had felt that time during his first match…_No. No. Not again! Not again!_

-----

Bulma could feel the tears threatening to escape her eyes, but she didn't have time to cry right now. She threaded through people, asking many of them if they'd seen Trunks. She got the same answer all the time. No. No one had seen her little boy.

"Did you find him?" Goten asked, when he saw her. They had each taken a different section of the mall.

"No." She said, already feeling the choked up feeling of oncoming grief at the base of her throat.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Goten said. "I've already told mall security and they're going to keep an eye on the exits for us and they're checking the mall cameras."

"Okay."

"Hi."

Bulma and Goten turned and looked at the woman smiling next to them. Her hair was short and all over the place, with green and blue highlights all over.

"Are you looking for a young man?"

"Have you seen him?" Bulma asked in a rush.

"Oh. He's over there. He looked a little lost." The woman said pointing to a large black fountain at the center of the mall.

Trunks was seated on the other side of the fountain. He looked up as he saw them approaching. Goten noticed that he looked pale and his eyes were strangely distant, preoccupied.

Bulma hugged him before he could say anything. He focused on her for a while, obviously uncomfortable by Bulma's show of emotion.

"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Trunks said.

"You're pale as a ghost." Bulma said. She felt him for a fever.

"I don't think he's got a fever. I think it's just all the people. He's probably not used to it."

"Probably." Bulma said.

"He gave me this card. I guess it has your information." The woman said, showing Bulma one of her business cards. "He told me he couldn't read."

"Is that true Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"I can't." Trunks said. "Read or write."

Bulma looked at him. She touched his forehead again. "It might be the amnesia. Forgetting how to read or write sometimes is part of it. Don't worry."

"Amnesia?" The woman said. She watched Trunks carefully. Her face serious like that of a fighter studying an opponent just before the start of a match.

Goten cleared his throat. "Well thanks. I guess we're going home now, right Bulma."

Bulma nodded.

"Oh don't worry. It was really no problem. I own a shop on the second floor. I know this mall like the back of my hand. It's pretty big, anyone can get overwhelmed, especially a…"

"A what?" Goten asked.

"Nothing. I have to go. It was nice meeting you. Stop by my shop any time."

"Are you sure you're okay Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"I'm fine." Trunks said, looking at his hands. The shaking was gone…so was the blood.


	17. Chapter 17: Medjai

**Hi everyone. Here I am, once more, this time very soon. Well here is another chapter. I decided to leave this one as a semi cliffy. Let me know if you like it. Oh and thank you thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I got a lot of great reviews and great words of encouragement. Thanks you guys are the best.**

Medjai 17

Vegeta looked up, just a little, from his food. Trunks was sitting across from him, picking at his food uninterestedly. _It looks like he hasn't slept in a while._

He hadn't spoken to Trunks at all ever since that day the boy had evaded all his questions. Vegeta hated being in the dark and somehow that's all there was, nowadays.

Everything was just too strange. Trunks had disappeared for seven years leaving no trace, like if the Earth had swallowed him whole.

_No one disappears for seven years and reappears just like that with no memory of those seven years. No, there has got to be something more. Some other explanation for why he has no energy level… and all those scars…that emblem, the one with the K-249 and KRADEN. All those were man-made. There's no way he wouldn't remember._

"Aren't you hungry Trunks?" Bulma asked. "Do you want me to make you something else?"

"No. I will eat this." Trunks said quietly.

_Something is bugging him…he knows something and he's keeping it from us. _

"How long did you say you were out in the streets?" Vegeta asked after clearing his throat.

Trunks looked up, obviously piqued by the question, his eyes taking on an almost dark and humorless element. He set down his fork. There was a loud clinking sound as it hit the edge of the plate. "I don't remember." Trunks said after a few seconds.

"It's strange, you know, you not remembering, especially considering that you could remember those friends of yours and that girl who died. You even remembered the alley you used to live in…Why? Why is it that you can remember some things and not others?"

"Vegeta." Bulma beseeched him, but Vegeta ignored her.

"I don't know."

"I think you do. You just don't want to tell us." Vegeta said after a while. He looked at Trunks firmly, seeing the scar just above his brow, the dark circles around his eyes. "Where have you been these past seven years and don't tell me you were here on Earth because I don't believe you." Vegeta said, emphasizing every one of the last four words.

"If you don't then why am I still here?" Trunks asked darkly.

Vegeta watched him carefully _He's restless. Something is getting to him…what?_

"Vegeta. Please." Bulma pleaded. She looked back and forth between Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks had been eerily quiet since coming back from the mall. He looked troubled.

"Why are you still here?" Vegeta asked in the same emotionless voice as Trunks.

Trunks looked at him and then at his hands. He rubbed at his left palm lightly, trying to erase the seal that had been forced on him. _"Why am I here?" _He thought looking at the fork and food he had long abandoned now.

"This is your house, whether you want to accept it or not." Vegeta said getting up from the table. "I'll be waiting for the truth." With that said, he left the table.

-----

Trunks woke with a start. He had been dozing. His body was already demanding the rest it had been denied for the past two nights. The nightmares were keeping him awake.

_Nightmares, not memories. _He knew he was forcing himself to believe that but it was much better than the alternative, given the nightmares he was having lately. Screaming and blood…lots and lots of blood. _Is it my blood? It's always on me…but there's no pain… _

"Is it on? It's on." Goten shouted from the doorway. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned on the television. "It's going to start in five minutes." He shouted again this time, jumping onto couch next to Trunks.

"Oh wow." Goku said from the hallway. "A new episode. Finally!"

"It's about time those morons decided to air a new episode. If I'd seen another re-run I would have gone over there and blasted them to pieces." Vegeta said with a smirk. He took a seat to the left of the TV and yelled, "Bulma bring those potato chips you bought."

"Really Vegeta. I swear. You were just in the kitchen." Bulma said, placing a giant bowl of potato chips on the coffee table. She took a seat next to Trunks and smiled lovingly at him.

Trunks turned away a little disconcerted. "What is on?" He asked Goten.

"The greatest anime in the world." Goten said, enthusiastically crunching on some potato chips.

"Anime?"

"Yeah. Japanese Animation."

"Oh." Trunks said. He decided against asking what animation was.

"This one is the best. This is the fourth episode."

Trunks watched the screen attentively. He had already watched a couple of these so-called "shows." Some of them were interesting but he hardly understood half of what the characters in them were saying.

"What is this one called?"

"Medjai."


	18. Chapter 18: Ringer

HI EVERYONE. I'M BACK AND WITH A ST. PATTY'S DAY PRESENT. I WOULD HAVE UPDATED EARLIER EXCEPT THAT I CAN'T LOG ONTO WITH MY SAFARI BROWSER FOR SOME STRANGE AND UNKNOWN REASON. IT KEEPS TELLING ME TO TYPE MY E-MAIL ADDRESS IN THE USERNAME BAR AND I DO BUT NOTHING HAPPENS. WELL THAT THOROUGHLY UPSET ME BECAUSE IF I CAN'T LOG ON THEN I CAN'T POST ANY NEW CHAPTERS. BUT ALAS THANKS TO THE WONDERFUL MOZILLA PROGRAM HERE I AM AGAIN…AND UPDATING. AND YES IT'S A LONG UPDATE, SOMETHING I KNOW THAT IS QUITE UNUSUAL FOR ME. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. HERE'S HOPING FOR LOTS OF GOOD REVIEWS. 

Medjai 18

Trunks stopped just outside the conspicuous shop. He hesitated a little as he noticed the large sign just above the entrance with MEDJAI written in scar like letters. Already, he knew what those letters spelled. After all he had seen that same combination of letters flash across the television screen last night. 

"Hey Trunks. Don't worry, we're not shopping for shoes or clothes." Goten said. He pulled open one of the double doors. "Come on." 

Trunks followed Goten inside the popular shop, where already dozens of people were eagerly browsing the various MEDJAI memorabilia, figurines, books, videos, and playing cards, all on display in the various aisles running parallel to the entrance's wall. Plastered on the walls were resplendent banners with silhouettes of weapons and warriors. 

"Look at that!" Goten clamored with excitement as he pointed at the ceiling. "The whole ceiling is a giant TV…and they're showing episodes of Medjai."

Trunks looked up. He had spent much of last night replaying the episode of Medjai he had watched over and over in his head. _The show is nothing like what life is like on Tournament Planet. The Medjai are different…they're heroes…_

"Trunks look at this!" Goten shouted from across the room. Goten was already at the other end of the store, gawking excitedly at one of the displays. 

_People here are so strange. _Trunks thought, remembering Bulma's outburst of joy over finding a pair of shoes. _Very strange._

"Swords." Goten said simply, as if the word itself were enough to describe the grandeur of the inanimate objects in front of them. 

Trunks looked at the swords through their glass prison. There was elegance to these swords, unlike that of the sword he had once wielded; still, no jewel or fineness could hide their true purpose_. Killing..._ but even as Trunks thought this, his hand ached to hold one. 

"I told you this place would be great." Goten said, still entranced by the swords. "And you almost didn't want to come." 

"I don't like the mall." Trunks said, stepping away from the display. He looked at his hand and flexed it slowly, trying to push away the burning sensation on his palm. 

"Neither do I, but this is different…" Goten said. He was examining a giant ruby on one of the swords. There was some kind of symbol inside it, but he couldn't make it out. "I wonder if these are real…" 

"Of course they are." 

Goten turned quickly, bumping into the shorthaired, blue and green streaked head in front of him. He blinked twice before rubbing the numbing pain on his forehead. The woman was doing the same. 

"Sorry." Goten muttered. "Are you okay?" 

"Is my head still on my shoulders?" She asked. "Good," she said after Goten nodded, "then I think I'll be fine. You should be careful, whirling around like that… you could kill someone." 

She looked back and forth between Trunks and Goten, before smiling widely. "Hey. You're the one that was lost. Remember me?" 

She was hard to forget with all the colorful mess in her hair. Still, Trunks had hardly given her a second thought after the incident in the mall. In fact, he remembered very little, save for the blood and the broken fragments of memories. _And the anger…_ He still wasn't sure how he had happened to come across the woman, or even how he had managed to pull out one of Bulma's cards. All he remembered…all he had felt after all that anger was grief, a heart-breaking grief made worse only by the guilt that had threatened to consume him whole.

"Yeah." Goten mumbled, checking his forehead for lumps. He looked at the young woman, focusing on the multi-colored tousled hair. "What was your name again?" 

"I didn't tell you my name…but if you must know…my name is Klarisse. Proud owner of this fine establishment." 

"You're the owner of this place?" Goten asked astonished. "Then…then you're the-"

"Yup. I'm the creator of Medjai." Klarisse said with some conceit. "I take it you're a fan." 

"A fan. I'm a worshipper." Goten said grinning from ear to ear. "The entire show is brilliant. I mean with the Resistance and the Medjai fighting against Krebbian rule and the Guardians and all that sword fighting and…and…I can't believe it. I thought you'd be a-"

"A man." Klarissed finished unamused. 

"Well, yeah." Goten said carelessly. "I mean it's such a great show."

"Are you saying that women can't create great shows?" 

Goten was silent, looking at Klarisse with a look of absolute ingenuity. It took him a while to get a clue before answering in a rush. "No. Of course not." 

"Well then, what were you trying to say?" Klarisse asked, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. 

"Nothing. I mean I'm sorry." Goten stuttered before looking at Trunks for help. 

Trunks shrugged. He really didn't know why Klarisse was so upset and why Goten was so nervous. It was one of those "Earth" things he imagined, always making things more complicated than they actually are. 

"I really didn't mean any disrespect." Goten said, "I love your show. That's why we're here. Really." 

Klarisse looked at Goten with a slightly raised eyebrow, before relaxing and giving him a half-smile. "Alright. I'll let this one slide." She said. 

Goten let out a long sigh, before abruptly changing the subject back to swords. "So are these real?" 

"Of course they are." Klarisse said. "These are real, genuine Medjai swords made from the sharpest Guardian metal in the universe. Just running your hand over it can cut you." 

Trunks froze as memories of his first fight on Tournament Planet surfaced. 

"They must be expensive." Goten said

"They aren't for sale. These are priceless, One of a kind. These kinds of swords have a history." Klarisse added. 

"A history?" Goten asked.

"Of course. Don't tell me you didn't know that Medjai is based on true events."

"No. I mean. Sure, but the whole "true events" label is really stretched a lot in the entertainment biz. I just figured…" 

"I wouldn't lie." 

"So what you're trying to say is that there are actually Medjai and the Resistance…it actually happened?" 

"Yup. Medjai were not like these flying, spandex-clad heroes of today's comics, they were REAL heroes." 

"That's a lie." Trunks said. 

"What?" Klarisse asked looking utterly stunned before a controlled anger took over. "It's not a lie. It's the truth." 

"Medjai aren't heroes." Trunks said calmly. "You're mistaken." 

Klarisse took a couple steps forward, just enough so that her face was a mere inches away from Trunks' and looked at him with unwavering eyes. "You would know?" She asked. 

Goten laughed a bit sheepishly. "Hey come one. Everyone has they're opinions. Right?" 

Klarisse smiled treacherously before turning to look at Goten. "You're right." She said. She turned and looked at the shining swords on display. "These are pretty but they're only for show. See how heavily decorated these are…these swords are simply too heavy to wield. Sure, you can cause some damage, but any skilled swordsman, especially a Medjai could – can easily avoid a hit. You need a lighter sword…" She stopped and traced one of the swords outlines on the glass protecting it. "Do you want to see something truly spectacular?" Klarisse asked, "I promise you won't be disappointed." She said, smiling at Trunks. 

-----

Klarisse pulled out a long slender box from the vault inside the store's storage room. Trunks watched carefully, aware of the care with which she carried it towards them. She cleared the table in front of them before setting the box down and looked at them. A giant smile framed her face. 

"This is my baby." She said. Gently, she took of the top and undid the velvet wrapping.

Trunks found himself staring at the glimmering elegance of the long blade. The grip was wound by smooth leather like material of a deep blue color, offset by silver stitching. Trunks could tell by the small grooves on the grip, that it had been used, maybe a bit too much. Even so, Klarisse had been right. The sword was spectacular, unlike even those sometimes carried by the wealthiest Lords and Ladies at Tournament Planet, certainly unlike any sword carried by a Medjai.

"What do you think?" Klarisse asked.

"Wow." Goten answered, immediately. "It's a beauty." 

"I told you so." Klarisse said smugly. "What about you?"

Trunks looked at her seriously. "Where did you get it?" 

"It's a secret." She winked and smiled slyly. "Here." She handed Goten the sword. 

Goten stared at her, surprised. "What do you want me to do with this?" 

"Hold it." 

Goten took the sword from Klarisse, gripping the sword tightly with both hands. 

"You're an amateur." Klarisse stated simply. 

"What?" Goten asked, embarrassed. "If you were going to insult me you shouldn't have let me use it." He handed her back the sword before crossing his arms moodily. 

"I was simply making an observation. You hold the sword like an amateur. When you're life is at stake, every little detail counts…even the way you wield your sword. An expert swordsman knows this." 

"And you would know." Goten muttered angrily. 

"No, but maybe your friend does." Klarisse said, holding out the sword for Trunks to take.

"No." 

She smiled. "I knew you'd say that." She lowered her hand and walked to the other end of the room, not looking at either of them. "I wasn't asking though." 

There was a long rushing sound as the sword pierced through the air, its blade a single flash of light traveling alone, no longer restrained by the hands of its owners and coming straight towards Trunks. 

"Well, well." Klarisse said her voice slightly choked. She stared at the piercing blank eyes in front of her and then at the sword pointed right at her neck. "A true expert." 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Goten shouted. "You could have killed him." 

"I doubt it." Klarisse said, relaxing just a little as the blade against her neck loosened. She half-smiled, half-sighed with relief as she looked into the blue eyes that were now looking back at her with both surprise and anger. "You're quick." 

"Do you want to die?" Trunks whispered against her ear. 

"No. I just wanted to confirm something." She said also in a whisper.

"What?"

"You're a ringer." She said coolly. "That explains the blood on your hands." 

PLEASE REVIEW. GOOD NIGHT. 3/17/08 11:34 PM


	19. Chapter 19: Dream

"That was awesome

HI EVERYONE. I'M BACK. I'M SORRY I COULDN'T REPLY TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER. I'VE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE WITH FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF DAYS. I COULDN'T REPLY TO MY REVIEWS. STILL, I HOPE YOU ALL KNOW HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO EVERYONE THAT READS MY STORIES AND TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWS. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT.

WELL, I HAVE FINISHED YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE I WASN'T SURE IN WHAT DIRECTION TO CARRY THIS. I THINK THIS CHAPTER IS CRITICAL TO THE PLOT. IT TIES UP SOME LOOSE ENDS BUT CREATES MORE NEW LOOSE ENDS…YAY! MORE CRAZINESS. STILL, I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT.

ANYWAS I'LL STOP MY RAMBLING NOW. ENJOY.

MEDJAI 19

"That was awesome." Goten said. He looked over his shoulders at Trunks. "I mean the way you got that sword. I didn't even see it coming."

"It was nothing." Trunks said quietly. He didn't feel like starting a conversation about what had happened back in Klarisse's shop, even though Goten seemed fixed on bringing up the subject. Trunks rubbed his temples with his hands. He could feel the stinging pain of a new headache.

"Yeah. Nothing." Goten said ironically and then added almost sadly, "She had to be a nutcase. Why is it that all the brilliant people in the world have to be so eccentric?"

Trunks didn't know what eccentric was, but at the moment he settled on simply shrugging, rather than asking, getting a look of puzzlement from Goten and then a long explanation for an answer. Just the thought of that long process made him weary. At the moment, all he wanted to do was to stop thinking about Klarisse and that knowing look in her eyes.

"_You're a ringer…that explains the blood on your hands." _

He looked at his hands. Nothing different…just his hands, with the seal…the scars…

"Hey are you okay?" Goten asked, concern on his face.

Trunks looked up, a little disoriented. They had stopped walking, he hadn't even noticed. "I'm fine."

"We're almost at CC." Goten said. "Don't let whatever she said get to you." He added.

Trunks tensed, his mouth becoming suddenly very dry. "You heard?"

"Some." Goten narrowed his eyes. "The part about the blood on your hands."

Trunks was silent.

Goten spoke when Trunks did not. "Don't worry. Like I said, she's a nutcase. Still, I can tell you're hiding something. Everyone can, Vegeta, Bulma…you're definitely different. Not like before." Goten scratched his head, pensively and then grinned. "But don't worry. We understand…well maybe not Vegeta, but I don't think he's going to beat you up just to get you to tell him what you're not telling us."

Trunks looked down at his hands. The seal…the scars…"_your hiding something." _

"_The children…" Klarisse had whispered once he had lowered the sword. "Did you…"_ She had not finished. She had simply shaken her head and taken back the sword.

99999999

Trunks watched, completely mesmerized by the fight right in front of him. Vegeta and Goku were both training, flying in the air, each man landing blows and kicks on the other, and every couple of minutes one of them would shoot a resplendent beam of light that would light up the entire area surrounding them. This was a completely different way of fighting…no swords and yet the destruction such fighting could generate was evident in the force of each attack. A ripple of excitement coursed through his body, and strangely it felt almost natural.

The fight ended as Goku lifted his arms up in the air, panting slightly. He rubbed his stomach and grinned. Vegeta looked thoroughly annoyed and shot Goku a murderous look.

"Blasted Kakarot. I don't know why I even bother training with you. Your mind is always set on food." Vegeta said vexed. He lowered himself to the ground with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Sorry Vegeta." Goku said smiling sheepishly.

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, walking away from Goku. He looked at Trunks standing by the glass doors. "What are you doing there?"

"I was watching…your match." Trunks said. He stopped unsure of whether to comment on what he had just seen. "That was amazing." He finally said.

Vegeta smiled slightly. "You were able to see, to keep up with the fight."

"Yes." Trunks nodded.

The look on Vegeta's face turned slightly arrogant and he smirked. "There's hope for you still." He said before walking away.

999999

_The night air was thick with the smell of blood. Slowly he maneuvered himself through the fog and sand, following the small figure running in front of him. _

"_Get away." The figure shouted. _

_He simply smiled, swinging his sword lightly in his hand. He adjusted the viewer over his eyes. The screaming had subsided and he could tell the objective had been met…except for one of course, but he would make sure to follow through. Again he smiled. _

_The footsteps stopped suddenly, replaced by the sound of scratching. He continued walking…one step and then the next…there was no particular rush…the slower, the better. _

"_Please stop."_

_He could hear crying, a desperate crying. He stopped, noticing that the scratching had been digging and that they were now at a dead end, he and the figure whom he could barely make out in all the darkness. _

"_Don't." The figure cried. "Please."_

"_I can't." He said._

"_Why?" _

"_Because I don't want to." He said coldly. He could feel the burning in his hand, the weight of his sword teasing him into action. And then out of nowhere, a rock struck at his eyes, cracking the viewer. A blinding anger shot through him and all that he heard next was a scream as his sword pierced through his target. _

_His viewer crackled as it short-circuited. He quickly removed it and tossed it on the ground. It took him a while to adjust his eyes to the light that had been previously suppressed by the viewer's dark lenses. There was no fog now, just light...it was no longer night but day. And with the daylight, he could see the terrible mistake…_

He jumped awake, clutching at the sheets that were drenched in sweat. His heart was racing in his chest. He could hear every thunderous heartbeat in his ears…one by one…beat by beat. He looked at his hands. They were shaking. His entire body was shaking. He could feel the tight knot in his throat…he had carried it for so long…He reached for his eyes, feeling the moisture around them. It surprised him at first but he let the tears come. Silent tears he wished could be louder…_ "She was only a child." _He thought, letting the guilt overpower him. 

HI AGAIN. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PARDON THE GRAMMAR AND MISSPELLINGS AS SOME OF YOU KNOW I TEND TO GET REALLY EXCITED WHILE WRITING AND TEND TO OVERLOOK THE MINOR THINGS, THAT ARE REALLY NOT MINOR WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT. WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS. HASTA PRONTO. CIAO FOR NOW.

3/30/08 7:21 PM


	20. Chapter 20: The Crystal Wing

The small wounds were healing, slowly but surely

**Hi everyone. I'm back and I have a long chapter for you. Well long by my standards, like always. Thank you for the reviews. Again sorry for not replying to some of them. I don't know why I'm having so much trouble with on my safari browser. Well let me know what you think. I have to say that starting with this chapter the end is near…very very near. All I can say is that I was like on a ship sailing on the ocean, and finally land ahoy! Its still a whiles away, but it's there. :)**

Chapter 20

The small wounds were healing, slowly but surely. She set down the small scissors and smiled up at him. "They're looking much better. At this rate you'll be like new in a couple more days. I don't even think they'll scar so much."

He nodded, not really looking at her or at anything else for that matter.

She frowned. Trunks had been disturbingly quiet for the past two days – his face unreadable, except for the occasional glimmer of dismay. It was beginning to worry Bulma. Not only that but he looked tired, like if he hadn't slept in days. The dark circles around his eyes were becoming an everyday thing. She studied him in silence for a few minutes. He didn't even notice. He was too preoccupied with something else.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, after a while.

He turned to look at her, looking almost surprised by her presence. "Yes," he said, buttoning up the buttons on his shirt.

"You look worried." Bulma murmured and touched his chin gently. "It makes me worry Trunks."

He pulled away after just a second. "I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said – his voice more regretful than anything else.

Bulma stood frozen for a minute, then smiled, trying her best to keep the pain from registering on her face. "Right. I guess…I thought…" Her voice broke and she stopped, fearing the impending waterworks.

He looked at her warily before, looking away. "It's just that I'm afraid you'll be disappointed," he said quietly, "when you find out that I'm not the son you've been searching for…when you find out…" His voice suddenly trailed away. "I'm not who you think I am …"

Bulma looked up at him, measuring him carefully. She could hear and see an unreadable emotion burning in his words and eyes.

"I think you're worrying about this too much." She smiled, wiping at her eyes gently. "It's the amnesia. It's confusing you."

Trunks didn't answer. He looked at the small wounds for a while, lost in thought. He seemed inclined to drop the matter, for now. Bulma sighed, relieved at least for the moment.

Slowly, she began to put away all of her medical instruments. _At least Trunks is healing nicely, _she thought, _that's one less thing to worry about. Now I can probably start working on that new project, I've been meaning to finish for the past month. _With Trunks' reappearance and the piles of paperwork she had to go through at Capsule Corp, she had hardly had time to work on her latest invention. _The board is not going to be happy. _She thought dreadfully. Almost, immediately she pulled out her electronic organizer and carefully, scanned the small calendar on the screen. She frowned, looking at the date in question – which just happened to be today. "I can't believe I forgot. I have a meeting with Mr. Santo at the Commerce building."

Mr. Santo was a man of few words and even less patience. Still, he was the only one who could do something about Capsule Corp's waning name. _Have I really been that out of it?_ The answer of course was yes. Work had been the last thing on her mind during Trunks' absence. It was truly a miracle she hadn't gone mad…_at least completely mad._

She looked over at Trunks, thoughtfully. He was carefully buttoning up his shirt, not aware of her or anything else for that matter. She couldn't help but smile when he fumbled with the top button and stubbed his chin.

She finished putting away the last of the instruments and looked at her watch. "I really can't cancel. I guess…oh well…"

Trunks looked up, acknowledging her presence for the second time this hour.

"We're going to the Commerce Building," she said. "I think you'll like it."

11111111

The Commerce Building stood like a beacon at the centre of the city. The green tinted windows glistened like wet mirrors, reflecting the sun's rays in a halo of light. Trunks followed Bulma inside, stopping every once in a while to admire the simple elegance of the building and its details.

They took the elevator up to the twenty-first floor and were greeted by an older man in a dark gray suit. He tipped his hat politely to them.

"It's so good to see you again Mrs. Briefs." The man said. He smiled, revealing two missing teeth.

"It's great to see you to Martin. This is my son Trunks." Bulma added. She noticed Trunks shying away, obviously uncomfortable, either by the _son_ reference or the unwanted attention – she wasn't sure which.

"Pleased to meet you."

Martin extended his hand. Trunks hesitated, but returned the friendly gesture.

"Do you know if Mr. Santo is here?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. He arrived about five minutes ago."

Bulma made a noise in the back of her throat. "Oh well."

"One of those meetings?" Martin asked, amused. He handed Bulma two plastic badges.

Bulma nodded, "Yes, one of those…" She laughed when Martin laughed. "What can we do, right?"

Martin grinned. He opened a large gold colored door for them and tipped his hat to them in the same polite and friendly manner as before. "Have a good meeting."

"Thanks Martin. We'll see you later." Bulma said, motioning Trunks forward. Trunks looked back at the gold door. Martin had already disappeared behind it.

"He's a nice man." Trunks said quietly.

"Oh yes. He's really a great guy. Here. Let me pin this on you." Bulma said, stopping. She fiddled with the small clip on the badge and secured it safely on Trunks' shirt. He looked at it, curious by the small plastic badge.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a visitor's badge. We need it to get into this part of the building. I'm just glad this place is empty today. It's a holiday, well for some people, at least…" Bulma said dismissively. "Of course Mr. Santos prefers things like this. He hates people, he's not vey sociable." She straightened her own badge and smiled at Trunks. "I think you'll really like this part of the building – the Crystal Wing. You have to be granted special access to be able to come in...or know the right people, of course." She winked at him.

Trunks stopped a few steps behind Bulma, and flinched. Reflexively, he took a step back. Bulma stopped him before he could move back any further.

"Trunks."

She tugged on his arm gently, motioning him forward. Trunks looked down at the floor, at least he thought there was a floor. From where he was standing he could clearly see every floor of the building, both below and above, every piece of furniture seemingly suspended in midair, every person ready to fall, lest they decide to stop flying. He couldn't fly…at least not right now, which undoubtedly only left a long and definitely fatal fall down all twenty-one floors. The only things that offered any hope of safety were the iron beams supporting the floor.

"Don't worry Trunks," Bulma said. She tapped her foot on the floor, trying to prove its existence. "This floor is made of reinforced glass and poly-synthetic plastic. It's safe. Trust me."

Trunks hesitated a little before stepping onto the invisible floor. He purposely stepped on an area just above one of the metal beams. He wasn't taking any risks.

11111111

"Very well Mr. Santo. We'll keep in touch." Bulma said, as she stepped out of the conference room. She smiled at Trunks but quickly turned away as someone called her back in.

Trunks stretched his legs and stifled a groan. He had been sitting outside the conference room for hours with nothing to do but think. He sighed heavily… if only he could step out of his head for a while, or permanently, it really didn't matter, not right now –especially not when the nightmares came…

He couldn't force himself to stop thinking about that dream. The girl. He shook his head trying to block out the images.

"_Don't…Please." _

"_I can't." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want to." _

Despondently, he buried his face in his hands.

"_No one forced you. You did what you did of your own free will…you…just you." _

"_No." _

"_Is that what you tell yourself, Trunks?" _

Trunks opened his eyes quickly, letting his hands fall to his sides. "Kambrid…" He murmured almost silently.

"Alright. I'll let you know what happens." Bulma said, reappearing at the door again. She let out a loud sigh as she closed the door. "I thought I'd never leave." She tugged at her shirt trying to smooth out the wrinkles. "Are you okay? You look a little tense." Bulma asked.

"I'm fine," Trunks answered flatly.

Bulma stared at him for one short moment, furrowing her eyebrows, and then turned to look at her watch. "Okay. Well I guess we should get home. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

11111111

Trunks walked a few steps behind Bulma, too preoccupied to listen to her talking about Mr. Santo's anal retentiveness, but not enough to veer away from the safety of the metal beam beneath the transparent floors. He was a Medjai, surviving was and would always be his number one priority – Everything else…well there really wasn't anything else but death.

Vaguely he heard Bulma complain about Mr. Santo's stubbornness to sit on the second seat to the left of the table.

"I had to get up and move, just to face him. That man is –"

Bulma didn't finish.

There was a loud crash and then a deafening rushing sound as the glass floor that had previously been above them, rained down on them in thick blankets of deadly sparkling glass. Instinctively, Trunks reached for Bulma trying to protect her from the falling debris.

There was another crash followed by a second, a third and so on. Each one coming one after the other, as each floor of the Crystal Wing collapsed onto its neighbor below it. The crashes finally ended after what felt an eternity. Bulma whimpered, too stunned to do anything else.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked. He didn't hear Bulma clearly through the ringing in his ears. He shifted a little –they had very little space to move on the beam they were crouched on – and winced as a bolt of pain shot through his back.

"You're hurt." Bulma said. Her voice was trembling with fear.

"I'm okay. Are you?"

"I'm fine. Oh my –" Her voice broke and she started sobbing. It was hard controlling the adrenaline that was running through her body in powerful waves. She held on tighter to Trunks. _He can't fly. He can't fly. _The realization hit her hard. _If we fall, we fall. That's all. We fall. _

"We have to get out of here." Trunks said. "You have to stop crying and try to calm down."

Bulma nodded, wiping her eyes on her sleeves. Her arms were bloody from where the glass had cut her. Almost automatically she looked at Trunks. "You're really hurt." She said, trying to control the surge of emotions coursing through her body. He was covered in cuts and blood.

"I'm fine. They're minor." He tried to reassure her. "I'm going to try and stand up and then you're going to stand."

"Why can't we just crawl?" She asked, horrified just by the idea of trying to move.

"There's too much glass sticking up all over the beams. It's better to try to walk to the entrance. They're wide enough so that you can walk fairly normal. See?" He waited for Bulma to nod. Once she did he, carefully, moved away from her and began to stand.

"Careful." Bulma murmured as she watched him trying to gain his balance.

He handed her his hand and slowly helped her up, she was somewhat wobbly but managed to stand.

"Just walk slowly and watch your step. I'll follow right behind you."

"Okay." She took a small step forward, trying her best to concentrate on each step and to stop worrying about Trunks. It wasn't going to help either of them if she didn't focus. "Trunks are you there?"

"I'm right behind you."

"I don't hear any sirens and I don't see any people."

"Don't think about that right now."

She nodded and took another step forward, trying to avoid hitting the giant piece of glass that was wedged into a crack on the beam. "Trunks?"

"I'm here."

She heard the strain in his voice. _He's hurt._ Without thinking she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't look back." He snapped.

She quickly turned her head back, alarmed.

"You should listen to him."

Something flickered in front of her startling her. She stumbled back, her foot colliding against the jammed piece of glass. She fell backwards, smashing into Trunks. _No. Trunks, _she thought, before everything around her flipped. Her first instinct was to scream and then to hold on.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in your reviews. Oh and let me know who you think is going to die? I'm kinda curious. :) I will keep your thoughts in mind. Toodles. Have a good night. 4/11/08 12:24 AM**


	21. Chapter 21: Lullaby

Medjai 21

_Hi everyone. Hope everyone is doing great. I've got a new chapter for you. Just wanted to let you know that the lullaby at the beginning I got my inspiration from Pan's Labyrinth. I've posted a link of the song from youtube. Well, hope you guys all like it. Please review. Let me know what you think. Ciao for now. _

_/watch?vRjZZd0fPOw&featurerelated_

Medjai 21

He could hear her…singing…like she had on so many other occasions…the lullaby…

"_Lovely crystal of azure_

_I can no longer dream_

_Of prairies and peaceful streams_

_I can't, I can't, I can't. _

_I…_

_Wish for the dreams_

_I used to have _

…_I do._

_Let… _

_Please let me dream._

_Please let me dream_

…_Those dreams…_

…_Azure _

…_Azure…dreams._

_Please."_

He could feel her arms on his own, holding them, easing some of the pain.

"_Are you tired Trunks?"_

"_Yes. I'm very tired. I want to sleep."_

"_Don't."_

"_Why?" _

"_You can't. Not yet."_

"Trunks!"

Vaguely he could hear someone shouting in the distance but he could not make out anything through the thick fog that circled his eyes. He didn't want to.

"_But everything hurts…"_ He closed his eyes against the pain, welcoming the sweet feeling of grayness and its alluring promise of rest.

"_Please Trunks."_

"Trunks!" Bulma shouted. "Trunks, please say something."

"_You can't sleep. Not yet."_

He could hear her voice…she sounded so far away.

"_Don't go. Please don't go."_

"_Open your eyes Trunks. Open them". _

111111

He looked at the small note on the kitchen table.

At the Commerce Center with Trunks.

You're dinner is in the fridge.

Put it in the oven for 10 minutes.

10 minutes Vegeta!

- Love Bulma

He frowned and tossed the note back on the table, suppressing an urge to curse. He hated working that damned oven. _Who does she think she is, making me, a Prince, cook his own food and how dare she use an exclamation point!_

"Blasted Woman." He mumbled and stalked off to the kitchen. Angrily, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a small container. He looked at it, disgusted by the bright pink color. _Everything has to be pink with that woman. _He thought, remembering the pink badass shirt she had forced him to wear. Even now he was still embarrassed to even think about that humiliating ordeal.

"Hey Vegeta, why the long face?" Goku asked from the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here Kakarot?"

"Goten wanted to see Trunks?" Goku said yawning. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the breakfast table. "Where are Trunks and Bulma anyways?"

"At the Commerce Center." Vegeta said absently. He was trying to set the temperature on the oven, but the numbers didn't stop flashing. He pressed the timer button again. It beeped once before the words Action Failed flashed across the glowing green screen. "Damn this machine! I'm ordering Chinese."

He reached for the phone and paused. He heard a chair move, as Goku stood up, quietly but quickly. Vegeta looked up and saw Goku nod just slightly in confirmation of the threatening approach. For a moment, all they could do was stand and wait for the erratic energies that were approaching.

"There's two of them." Goku said quietly. "And Goten."

Vegeta watched with sharpened attention as the shadows on the walls became closer, feeling the erratic energy signals get closer and closer with each step. _What the hell are they? They're energy levels are all over the place._

Goten was the first to step into the kitchen, looking at Goku and Vegeta apprehensively. Vegeta closed his fist, stepping a few feet forward.

"You're the one who brought Trunks here." Vegeta said, measuring the two newcomers.

"Yes. My name is Kray. This is Jaune. We need to speak with Kalele."

11111111

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, all contentment gone. Slowly, everything around him became clearer. He could see the ruins all around him, the blood streaming down his arms where glass had penetrated his skin. Somehow he had managed to grab onto one of the beams. _She wasn't holding onto my arms. _The thought nearly overwhelmed him with misery.

"Trunks?"

He looked down and saw that Bulma was struggling to hold onto him, dangling between life and death.

"I'm fine." Trunks said, still slightly disoriented. He shifted a little, trying to get a better grip. They were still a long ways from the ground. "Grab onto me. I'm going to try and pull us up."

"No. Trunks. No. Let's just wait." Bulma cried – her voice laced with panic. "Let's wait for someone."

"We can't wait. I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Mrs. Briefs, over here."

Bulma and Trunks looked up. Martin was leaning slightly through the entrance where they had originally come from, waving desperately for their attention.

"Martin. Martin." Bulma cried.

"The emergency crews can't get through."

Bulma's euphoria evaporated, turning into panic once again.

"Don't worry." Trunks whispered. "Everything will be fine."

He felt Bulma's hands tighten against his shoulders and then someone laughed.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise, sacrificial?"

**Hi everyone. Here is chapter 21. I hope you guys like it. I know it took me a while to update but this was a really hard chapter to write. I hope I didn't confuse you, if I did let me know. Well I will let you all go for now. Expect another chapter… (runs away…bye now. :) **


	22. Chapter 22: Laughter and Debris

The footsteps grew louder, as the man in the dark robes got nearer, teetering dramatically on the beam, before stopping and gri

Hi everyone. Yes. I'm back if only momentarily, or at least for the time being. Well here is another chapter of Medjai. I hope you guys like it. It's pretty long for, well for my standards…well here it is. Hope you like it.

Medjai 22: Laughter and Debris

The footsteps grew louder, as the man in the dark robes got nearer, teetering dramatically on the beam, before stopping and grinning wickedly.

"You have certainly gotten yourself into quite the predicament."

Trunks looked up, his eyes lingering on the sword hanging at the man's waist, its hilt adorned with a large K. _He's one of Lord Kraden's guards._

His mind reeled. _He knows where we are._

"You did this." Trunks said glaring angrily at the man standing above him.

The man smiled crookedly, looking around the building. "It didn't take much. Foolish Earthlings, making their building's out of glass. I think Lord Kraden can spare a few Medjai…a little slave labor. Right sacrificial?"

Trunks glowered at him. _Slave labor…not again. _He glanced down at Bulma. She was still holding onto him, her eyes wide with fear. He needed to get her to safety, but Martin was still too far away. Even if he could move, he didn't know how far they would get. His arms were achingly numb from holding onto the beam– one wrong move and they'd fall.

They needed a distraction, something that would buy them some time to get to Martin.

He shifted his arms uncomfortably on the beam, his arms and hands scraping against the broken glass. _The glass. _

"How did you find us?" Trunks asked, trying to distract the man. He had to be quick and quiet. Slowly, he curled his hand around a large piece of glass and winced as he felt the first pangs of pain from crushing the glass.

The man stooped just a little, to look more directly into Trunks' eyes. He grinned then shrugged. "It's not your place to know sacrificial. I have orders from Lord Kraden to take you back to Tournament Planet."

"Just me?" Trunks asked, grabbing another piece of glass. Already he could feel his vision beginning to grey, a fog of unconsciousness threatening to engulf him with every passing minute.

"The other two traitors are probably already on their way to Tournament Planet. Don't worry you'll be joining them soon." He stopped talking, choosing instead to look at Trunks gingerly. "So much trouble just to catch a sacrificial." The man straightened, his face taking on a mix of disgust and annoyance. "To tell you the truth, I think this entire King's Scepter thing is not true. It's a foolish Guardian fairy tale. And even if it were true I doubt a sacrificial like you would be so gifted as to execute the King Scepter's power."

"And who should be gifted…someone like you?"

The man laughed and pulled out his sword. He swung it twice before resting its tip against Trunks' neck. "Yes." He whispered. "Someone like me. Your only purpose…is to fight and die. Nothing more Medjai. Nothing more."

"Trunks." Bulma whimpered.

Bulma cringed involuntarily when the man turned to look at her.

"I see you've found a _friend_."

"Leave her out of this." Trunks snapped.

The man laughed. "I can't do that sacrificial. You see I've been itching to kill someone ever since we landed on this blasted ignorant planet… and since I can't kill you…" The man raised his sword, ready to swing. "I will have to settle with killing her."

_Now!_

Trunks swung his hand hard and fast, tossing the fistful of glass onto the man's face.

The man cursed wildly, as several pieces of glass penetrated the sensitive skin of his face and eyes. He dropped his sword; his hands seeking his face to comfort the wounded flesh.

"Hurry. Climb up." Trunks said, shouting over the man's screams.

"Ms. Bulma. Over here." Martin was standing just at the edge of the beam, holding out his hand for her.

Bulma scrambled up, reaching for the beam. Her entire body screamed in pain but even her wary mind knew that they had very little time to get to safety.

"Careful." Martin said, reaching out even further.

Bulma stood up; her feet felt like lead weights. Her footsteps were slow…too slow…She hesitated a little. She couldn't hear Trunks behind her.

"Hurry Ms. Bulma. Hurry." Martin shouted.

She quickened her steps and reached for Martin's hand. He pulled her forward, her feet finally stepping on firm and safe ground. She fell to the ground, exhausted, but it wasn't over.

"Trunks. Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked panicked, her eyes immediately focusing on Trunks, who had not moved an inch.

"SACRIFICIAL!"

Trunks turned slowly towards the source of the shouting. He hadn't known how exhausted he was until he'd seen Bulma step off the beam.

He had tried to pull himself up, but he had failed miserably. All his strength was gone, even now, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold onto the beam. _At least she's safe._

"You're going to pay." The man shouted. He had recovered his fallen sword and was wiping angrily at the bloody scratches on his face.

He stepped on Trunks' hand, causing Trunks to groan in pain.

"You can't kill me." Trunks said, smiling.

The man glared at him, obviously more irate than before. "Is that what you think?" He asked menacingly, crushing his foot even more against Trunks' hand. He kneeled down and grabbed Trunks' by the shirt, pulling his face closer to Trunks'. "Do you think I can't kill you?"

Trunks smiled again. "Yes." He whispered. "You're afraid."

The man's grip tightened on Trunks' shirt. "Afraid?" He asked, scathingly. "Of you?" He gave out a short forceful laugh.

"Kraden. You're afraid of Kraden," Trunks said, his arms now hanging at his sides, "just like a Medjai."

The man pulled back, surprise registered on his face as if he'd been slapped. A black rage replaced his surprise contorting his face into a menacing scowl and then he loosened his grip on Trunks' shirt.

--

"Trunks!!"

Goten increased his pace. All of a sudden the fear he had felt for Trunks' had more than tripled after hearing Bulma's horrified scream. _That noise. _He didn't' want to think about it. _Something landed hard on the ground. Someone…Trunks._

He tried to push away his troubling thoughts by focusing on following the two strangers ahead of him. Vegeta and Goku were also a few feet ahead of him – their thoughts probably were just as troubled. _They heard it too. They heard that noise. Please don't let it be Trunks. Not Trunks. _

"Trunks!!"

"Dad, that's Bulma." Goten said, unable to keep his voice from trembling.

"I know." Goku said, his voice resolute.

Goten scrambled over a twisted piece of metal. The entire place looked like a war zone. Broken glass and metal littered the entire floor. What had once been one of West City's greatest architectural wonder, was now little more than a wasteland. The only thing that offered some comfort was the fact that the building had been mostly empty of people. _Except for Bulma and Trunks. _

They came to an abrupt halt just at the center of what looked like one of the building's side wings and by the looks of it, it had been the main target.

Goten scanned his surroundings quickly, but it was hard to see through all the dust and falling debris.

"Don't let your guard down Goten." Goku whispered.

Goten nodded, raising his guard.

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta! Oh God Vegeta. Trunks. He dropped him!" Bulma shouted hysterically from one of the upper floors. "Trunks!"

"What?" Vegeta shouted.

"He dropped him Vegeta!" Bulma cried. "He dropped him."

Goten felt his blood grow cold. _That noise. Something falling. It had been Trunks._

And then he heard it. The laugh.

"Be careful." Jaune whispered. She pulled out her sword, looking over at Kray. He too had pulled out his sword and looked ready to fight.

The man laughed again. This time the laugh was coming from behind them. They all turned quickly. Ready for the inevitable encounter.

_He's fast. _Goten thought, turning to his left at the sound of footsteps. They sounded like they were all over the place, fast and riotous.

"He's running circles around us." Goku said angrily, his fists positioned in front of him ready to strike at any moment.

"We have to look for Trunks." Vegeta snapped. "We can't just stand here."

"He's dead." The man said amusement etched in his voice.

Goten hesitated a little as the words sunk into his head. _Dead._

"If you hurt him I'll…show yourself coward!" Vegeta shouted furiously, his energy spiking wildly. "Show yourself!" He walked further through the debris, kicking aside the remainder of what had once been a giant lion statue. "Where are you?"

Again the man laughed. "Ahh. Well if it isn't the remaining two Medjai traitors. Well I imagine that one dead Medjai and two live ones will be enough for Lord Kraden."

"What have you done with Kalele?" Jaune asked, her voice echoing through the chaos. "Where is he?"

"I've already told you Medjai. He's dead. The insubordinate sacrificial got what he deserved."

"Lord Kraden wanted him alive!" Kray shouted. His voice shaking with rage.

"Of course, which is why you will be punished severely for killing his prized possession." The man laughed.

Goten stepped away from the center of the building. He walked down what had been one of the building's main paths and pushed aside some broken glass. _Trunks is dead._ The phrase kept replaying in his mind. He couldn't stop it. It was exactly like seven years ago. That horrible feeling of loss deep in his stomach. _This can't be happening again_. "Trunks." He called. His voice was nothing but a bare whisper.

He stopped just a couple of yards away from a large fountain that had caved in at the center. He was frozen, his blood felt cold, his eyes were wide and staring and yet as he looked at the arm hanging loosely over the edge of the fountain, he felt absolutely nothing. His entire body was too numb to feel.

--

OMG ! what will happen next? Let me know if you like it. Review please. Bye for now. 7/13/08 9:11 PM


	23. Chapter 23: Break!

Medjai 23:

Hi Everyone. First of all, I've been noticing that the last couple of chapters I've posted have a line printed at the top that is the same line as the first line in the story. I'm not doing it on purpose. I have no idea why this is happening. Kinda annoying, really. Anyways, thank you thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I felt so good afterwards. Great for my self-esteem. I think I walked around work with a big head after reading all your wonderful reviews. Well like I promised…(drum roll) here is a new chapter after only three days. Yay! I didn't leave you hanging. Seriously, your reviews made me so happy. They like super motivated me. Thanks a million. Well here is a new chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. And I'm sorry I made some of you want to cry. I want to cry too. :(

7/17/08 12:22 AM

Medjai 23: Break

He stood motionless for what seemed an eternity, his mind frozen on the image of his dead friend. _Dead._ "Trunks." The name escaped his lips sounding almost like a plea. He felt the very familiar hand of his father resting reassuringly on his shoulder _just like seven years ago…_

"_Goten, do you get the impression that something is going to happen?" _

"_Like what?" _

"_I don't know. I just have this feeling…it's strange, that's all."_

"_You've been watching too many of your mom's soaps Trunks." _

"_Goten?" _

"_What?"_

"_You're a pain in the ass." _

"Oh no. Jaune gasped. "Kalele."

Goten hadn't sensed her or Kray's approach. He turned slightly, to look at them, his entire body reacting painfully slow. He couldn't shake the heavy feeling in his chest, or the unyielding knot in his throat. Looking at them, he wondered whether his face had the same mixture of horror and anguish. Most likely…

Vegeta made his way towards them. He stopped just short of where Goten was standing, his eyes unreadable for all the emotion in them. "You bastard!" Vegeta howled. His energy lashing out in violent whips. "Where are you?"

His question was answered with a mocking laugh that echoed through the rubble. "Do you think you can beat me with your brute Sayin power?"

"Come and find out!" Vegeta snapped, powering up. "I'll make you wish you were never born!"

"Darn it! It's too difficult to pinpoint his energy. It's all over the place," Goku complained. "He's just too fast."

The footsteps grew wilder and louder for a moment before suddenly stopping.

"We have to get Bulma." Vegeta said quietly, letting his energy drop slightly. His voice was flat, devoid of its usual mocking and egotistical edge.

"That won't be necessary." A male voice behind them whispered.

Goten whirled around. The man was standing a few feet away from them. There was nothing remarkable about his body or face, except for the long scar running horizontally across his nose. He wore something resembling a robe, with dark pants, boots and gloves. His sword was unsheathed and Goten felt a pang of fear when he saw Bulma on her knees right besides the man. She was a wreck. Her face and arms were cut and bloodied, her eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Bulma." Vegeta, breathed astonished. He took a step forward but the man immediately pointed his sword at Bulma's neck.

"We're going to play this a little differently." The man smiled, his teeth glistening.

"Leave her out of this!" Vegeta snapped.

"That's what the sacrificial said before plummeting to his death."

Bulma whimpered. The man smiled, patting her hair gently.

"Shh. It's okay." The man murmured. He lifted a lock of her hair and sniffed at it delicately. He never took his eyes off of the others.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

The man smiled again, pointing at Kray and Jaune with his sword. "Lord Kraden wants you back at Tournament Planet."

"He didn't want us. He wanted Kalele, but you've killed him!" Kray spat.

The man looked at Kray angrily, all smiles gone. "No. No! That's where you're wrong Medjai. You and that other filthy creature killed him."

"Is that what you're going to say?" Jaune asked. "Kraden will still skin you alive. You failed to do what he asked of you and you know how he deals with failure."

The man turned, his eyes vicious. "That's enough!" He raised his sword hesitant, conflict burning in his eyes.

Goten felt his father nudge him against the shoulder. In his agitation, the man had let go of Bulma and she was slowly crawling away.

"You're just a palace guard. Do you think Kraden would hesitate to kill you?" Jaune reproached. She too had noticed the man's carelessness and was trying her best to keep his attention off of Bulma.

"Bulma." Goku whispered, his eyes meeting Vegeta's briefly.

Vegeta nodded, lifting his right heel slightly. Goten caught his father's eye for a moment and immediately he knew what had to be done – it was now or never. For the first time since they had arrived, Goten was grateful for the cloud of debris. The man wouldn't be able to see them strike.

He waited for the signal from his father.

One finger…two…_three._

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

Goku attacked the man from the left, Goten shot for his right. The man stumbled backwards, caught completely off guard. He looked back, searching for his captive and froze, his eyes widening as he saw that she was no longer there. He lifted his sword, ready to kill and let out a frustrated scream.

"Now Goten!" Goku yelled, holding an energy blast in his hands.

Goten jumped out of the way as the speeding ball of light raced through the air. There was a blinding flash and a thunderous explosion as it met its target and then… there was silence.

"Is he dead?" Goten asked after a while.

Goku didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the spot where the man had been and where there was now nothing but a blackened crater. They had been lucky. Had the man not been so careless, they would have never had a chance. Goku looked away. His eyes darting towards the fountain. _"Well maybe not so lucky." _He thought miserably. _"If only we'd gotten here sooner. I'm so sorry Trunks. We failed you again." _

"I guess we should go over and…" Goku trailed off. He didn't have to say anymore. The misery in Goten's eyes showed that he understood.

Vegeta joined them holding a panicked Bulma. She was in pretty bad shape. The external wounds would heal. Goku wasn't sure about the internal ones. Bulma had already suffered through so much.

"Are you okay Bulma?" Goku asked, concern in his eyes.

She nodded dumbly, pulling away from Vegeta. "Trunks." She said. She looked at all of them, searching their faces for an answer and she found the one she had known she'd find.

He had fallen more than a dozen floors. There had been a loud splash…a crash…_he can't be dead. _She thought. _No! _She broke into a run, heading for the fountain. "Trunks!"

"Bulma!" Vegeta protested. "Stop."

She didn't want to stop.

"Trunks!"

A violent gust rushed right into her, knocking the air out of her. She fell back. For a moment she couldn't breathe.

"You've been a lot of trouble."

Bulma looked up. Her eyes meeting the crazed eyes of the man who had killed her son. They were electric and horrifying. She heard someone shout her name. _Vegeta. _

"I think," The man raised his sword over his head, "it's time for some fun."

--

"_Power. That's what you want. Isn't it?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Then let it go."_

--

Break!


	24. Chapter 24: Kill

**Hello everyone. Wow it's been a year already. I am sorry. I have been putting this story aside for so long and I had already decided to stop writing but then…guilt…yes I felt guilty. I know how it feels like to read a story only to find that it will never be completed. It feels horrible. I don't want that to be the case with my stories…at least not with this one. This story in particular is very precious to me. So here I am again, with a new chapter, albeit a rather short one. But don't worry. I am working on the next one right now. So if you can please read and review. I really have missed the reviews. So without further ado here it is: **

Medjai 24

_Break!_

The ground shook with the force of the explosion, and a wave of debris rushed outwards from the epicenter crushing and slamming everything in its way. And then there was a loud, deafening sound, like that of waves building momentum before crashing back down into the sea.

"Run!" Someone shouted, as the cloud of debris loomed over their heads like a forbidding black avalanche. But it was too late to run.

Goten shielded his face as the first wave of debris slammed against him, dragging him back several feet, before picking him up off the ground. On instinct he reached for something, anything, but his hands found nothing, and then he realized... he couldn't breathe. The dust, the glass…everything was suffocating him. _I'm going to die_. The thought entered his mind and lingered there only momentarily, before he felt someone roughly pulling on his arm. He landed on the ground hard, and as he forced a breath of air into his painfully dry lungs, he was slowly lulled into unconsciousness by the deafening rushing sound of the waves.

11111

"What's happening?"

Goten could hear his father's urgent question somewhere far away. Slowly, he opened his eyes and noticed that Vegeta, his father and the two strangers were standing behind a large chunk of twisted metal staring at something up ahead, their faces, a mixture of awe and fear.

"What's going on?" Goten asked, rubbing the back of his head. He sat up, aware of the tense silence in the group. He froze completely when he saw Trunks.

Trunks was standing near the shattered remains of the fountain he had fallen into. His clothing was drenched with both blood and water. There were bruises and cuts all over his body but his eyes showed no sign of pain or weakness. They were blank and had turned an icy blue color.

"Trunks…" Goten stammered, standing up. He made an attempt to run, out of sheer panic and fear for his friend's safety, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No Goten," Goku admonished.

"But that's Trunks…"

"We don't know if it's safe…"

"It's not," Kray said bitterly.

Goten turned and looked at the young man who had led them here. His head was tilted and it reminded Goten of all the times he and Trunks had tried to eavesdrop on Vegeta's training.

"Kray is right," Jaune spoke, her voice distant and strained. "Kalele is…he's not himself. Not in that state."

"You've seen him like this before?" Goku asked, frustration clear in his voice.

"No," Kray answered, "never like this…not to this extent…that aura around him—it's corrupt."

Jaune looked at him carefully and then turned away despondently.

"And Bulma…" Vegeta interjected, his eyes focused on the man holding Bulma. The man had managed to retreat several yards back and away from the explosion. Vegeta turned and looked at Kray. "Can Trunks hurt Bulma?"

Kray understood what Vegeta was asking. It was not whether Trunks _could _hurt Bulma, but whether he would be _willing _to do so. He looked at Trunks' unforgiving eyes. _That's how they look every time he fights… _Kray thought miserably, remembering a conversation he had had with Trunks after one of Lord Kraden's shock sessions.

"_Just show him the King's Scepter…it's not like he can do it just by looking at it."_

"_I can't…" _

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm afraid…" _

"_What?" _

"_This energy I feel…it's not right…the way it makes me feel…I'm afraid that next time, I won't be able to stop myself..." _

Kray pulled out his sword and looked at Vegeta. "Yes. I don't think he can stop himself."

11111

Bulma whimpered from the pain as the man yanked her up by her hair. She slipped on the puddle of water around them and cried again as the man roughly forced her to stand.

"Stand up," he said fiercely, pushing her in front of him and jabbing the edge of the sword he was holding against her neck. "You're bait." He said and laughed nervously.

"Please don't do this," she choked.

He tugged on her hair again, shaking her roughly. "Shut up. Shut up. I can't think."

She closed her eyes to stop the tears and avoid looking at _him._ The way he was now—he _terrified_ her.

"Why won't you die?" The man shouted, his voice somewhat hysterical. "Why the hell won't you die?" He took a hesitant step forward, pushing Bulma as well and laughed nervously again.

Bulma opened her eyes, no longer able to control her tears and the insurmountable fear. She looked up at Trunks. _That's not him. That's not my Trunks!_ Her mind shouted at her.

"Stay back," the man shouted, taking a step back. "Don't come any closer." He pulled Bulma closer to his body, wrapping his entire left arm around her waist.

Trunks stopped in mid step, not taking his eyes off of him.

"I will kill her if you take another step," the man shouted.

Bulma watched as Trunks' eyes flashed gold once and then he did something that made her blood curl—he smiled.

11111

"_I'll kill them…" he thought, relishing the exquisite heat flowing through his veins, "…all of them…one by one…slowly." He licked his lips and smiled. _

11111

"Stay back!" The man shouted.

Vegeta watched as Trunks approached the man slowly. _He's toying with him and…_ _He's enjoying it… _Vegeta thought, disturbed.

"Kakarot can you use your instant transmission to get Bulma?" Vegeta asked briskly.

Goku looked at him, frowning. "No. I can't get through whatever energy it is that is surrounding Trunks."

"Blasted!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm going to—"

"No," Kray said, grabbing Vegeta's arm to stop him.

"That's my wife and my son," Vegeta growled, pulling away from Kray's grip.

"That's not your son. That's not Kalele. Can't you hear?" Kray shouted, "Can't you hear it? The crying. The whispering…"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped.

"I don't hear anything." Goten added, walking up between Vegeta and Kray. "What crying? What whispering?" He turned to look at Goku. Goku shrugged, also unaware.

"I hear them," Jaune said, clutching her sword. "Innocents," she said in a strangled voice.

"What?" Vegeta asked, thoroughly confused and annoyed now.

"Those are the innocent souls," Kray said, his voice rough, "of all the children Kalele has murdered."

11111

**So here is chapter 24. Ooh I will have chapter 25 up soon. Really :) Ciao for now. Oh and of course…please review. Thank you. **

**7/23/09 12:38 AM**


End file.
